Verdad o Reto?
by bonavenir
Summary: Akane suspiro ante la advertencia estúpida que le hizo Ranma, y asintió. — Acepto, pero, déjame empezar a mi primero. – Ranma asintió un poco dudoso, la chica suspiro y lo miro decidida. — ¿VERDAD O RETO?, Ranma pensó cuidadosamente y sin titubear, respondió— RETO… La chica sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo seriamente. — Tienes que...
1. Capitulo 1: Reto

_Ranma ½ es propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos ya le hubiera dado final bonito :c__ Su opinión es lo único que cuenta ;) (Bueno y que me guste xD)_

_CAPITULO UNO_

_RETO_

Ranma estaba recostado de lado, en el piso de madera de su habitación, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra pasaba hoja tras hoja de uno de sus mangas favoritos, el cual ya habia releído unas 100 veces desde hace más de dos horas, aburrido. Se acostó completamente, volteo su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo, donde estaba una puerta cerrada que dejaba ver la sombra de una chica con la cabeza recostada en la mesa, ante esto, el chico frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

_Flash back_

Habia sido una mañana muy agitada, tuvo que evitar muchas veces a sus tantas prometidas y aguantar los golpes de celos por parte de Akane, además de que tuvo que soportar los insultos y retos de peleas por parte de Kuno, sumándosele ese tonto y despistado de Ryoga que solo fue a buscarlo a la escuela para _"pelear por el corazón de Akane", _alegaba él. – ¡que estupidez! - Pensó Ranma, al recordar aquello, aunque al fin y al cabo le gano.  
Ranma solo quería regresar a casa a entrenar un poco, tal vez ( & digo tal vez porque con todo lo anterior ya estaba cansado) luego darse una ducha y descansar cómodamente por el resto de la noche, esta vez no quería pelear mas con nadie, ni con el viejo pervertido que vivía en su casa o con su padre, ni siquiera con Akane, pero, después de todo los planes no salen como uno quiere y esa día no fue la excepción, pues, al llegar a casa y al pisar un pie dentro, junto con Akane, la casa, comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños para luego dejar caer muros de metal sobre las ventanas y puertas que llevasen al exterior, inmediatamente ambos trataron de destruirlas, logrando… absolutamente nada.

— Pero… ¡¿que rayos!? – Dijo Ranma después de golpear con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de entrada.

— Ranma será mejor que paremos… estos muros son muy resistentes… - Dijo Akane un tanto agitada.

— No me digas…

Akane se molesto, ante tal comentario y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando fue interrumpida por un pedazo de hoja que cayó mágicamente del techo en la mano de la pelinegro, esta, inmediatamente lo leyó, disgustándose por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. — ¡Oh dios mío! – frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede Akane, hay algo malo? – pregunto el chico con una de sus cejas levantadas. Confundido.

— Escucha esto… "_Querida hija, Ranma… lamentamos decirles esto por un papel, pero sabíamos que si se lo comunicábamos en persona, ambos tratarían de huir y se negarían rotundamente…" –_ los chicos se miraron y Akane siguió… —_" Pero hemos salido de viaje toda la familia, a unos estanques a las afueras de Japón, entonces discutiendo con Genma, Kasumi, Nabiki e incluso con el maestro, decidimos que los encerraríamos a la fuerza en casa, no se preocupen por la comida hay la suficiente como para un año, regresaremos en 3 días o una semana… ah se me olvidaba, no se preocupen por sus prometidos, no los llevamos también… cuídense y aprovechen para conocerse más afondo… _

_PD: ¡NO LE HAGAS NADA A MI QUERIDA HIJA RANMA, QUE ME ENTERARE Y TE ASEGURO LA MUERTE! "–_ Terminando de leer esto, ambos se miraron desconcertados parpadeando rápidamente tratando de asimilar todo.

Ranma se rasco la cabeza al comprender todo, suspiro y miro disgustado a la chica. — ¡Ese de mi padre me las pagara cuando regrese!, mira que dejarme aquí con una marimacho como tu es muy desagradable – cerro sus manos, haciendo un puño y frunció el ceño.

A Akane le creció la cabeza de un momento a otro, su rostro tomo un tinte completamente rojo y venas salían de su cuello, para luego sambutirle todo su puño en el rostro de Ranma. — ¡TU NO ERES LA PERSONA MAS LINDA CON LA CUAL UNA MUJER QUIERA ESTAR, TAN GROSERO, FEO Y ESTUPIDO!

— ¡Cierra la boca, no quiero escuchar tu voz de hombre!

Akane le lanzo otro puñetazo, golpeándolo de nuevo. — Al menos no me convierto en mujer, afeminado – le mostro la lengua.

— ¿ACASO ME LLAMASTE AFEMINADO, AKANE TENDO?

— ASI ES – sonrió ella con malicia y corrió, tras de ella salió Ranma.

— Ven acá Marimacha

— ¡AFEMINADO, AFEMINADO, AFEMINADO! – Corría Akane a toda velocidad, hasta que llego a su cuarto y lo cerró fuertemente.

— ¡Ábreme! Esto no se va a quedar así – trataba de abrir Ranma, pero no lo lograba.

— ¡Lárgate Ranma!

— No lo hare hasta que me pidas disculpas – por fin, pudo abrir la puerta, al entrar fue recibido con un mar de aparatos electrónicos, libros, peluches, en fin todo lo que estuviese al alcance. Pero el seguía luchando. — ¡DISCULPATE!

— ¡JAMAS! – Gritaba y le lanzaba cosas al chico.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos y se levanto enfadado. — Bien. – dijo fríamente. — Ya que no quieres disculparte y puesto que estaremos encerrados aquí un rato, quiero que me dejes empaz y no se te ocurra hablarme, que no quiero ver tu espantosa cara, ¿me escuchaste?... y ni creas que porque estamos aquí algo va a cambiar. – Lo dijo, exaltadamente.

Akane frunció mas el ceño, le aventó por ultimo su lámpara directo a la cara, provocando que este callera de nuevo, cruzo los brazos y suspiro enojada. — Por mi está bien, ¡no pienso molestarte y quiero que tu tampoco lo hagas!

Ranma se quito la lámpara de la cara, se levanto, salió del cuarto de la chica y lo cerro tras de él con un gran golpe.

Akane solo agacho la mirada e hizo una mueca de tristeza…

_Fin del flashback_

Ranma abrió los ojos, su estomago lo interrumpió de su descanso, ya que crujió, haciendo un ruido tremendo, tenia hambre, se moría por comer algo, después de todo llevaba ya 3 horas encerrado, pero no quería salir por alguna razón esa tonta de Akane seguía del otro lado mirando la tv y no quería si quiera verla, no tenía ganas de pelear mas, se incorporo, sentándose, apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en su mano y miro por unos segundos la sombra de la chica que seguía allí, que debía hacer… de nuevo aquel sonido desesperante, rayos, definitivamente iba a salir, su estomago se lo gritaba. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, asomo su cabeza hacia la chica, observando que esta se habia quedado dormida, sonrió, luego camino de puntitas hacia la cocina con sumo cuidado, lleno sus brazos de comida y regreso a su habitación, al hacerlo noto como la chica lo llamaba en sueños._ "¿Qué estará soñando?",_ pensó, luego la miro con detenimiento, parecía que tenía una pesadilla, la chica en sus sueños sintió la presencia de alguien, abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaba, Ranma la observaba como si fuera un bicho raro, con un montón de comida en los brazos.

Akane entre abrió los ojos, enfadada. — ¿Qué miras?

Ranma abrió los ojos, lo habían sorprendido, trago uno de los bocados que tenía en la boca y dejo caer la comida en la mesa. Desvió la mirada de la chica hacia el televisor. — Nada… - dijo fríamente.

Akane rodo los ojos hacia la pared, molesta. — ¡Mentiroso pervertido!

El pelinegro regreso su vista hacia la chica, molesto por el ultimo comentario. — Claro que no, tú serás la pervertida, teniendo quien sabe que sueños conmigo… es raro que te llamen por tu nombre en sueños ¿sabes? – dijo, mientras se llevaba un panecillo a la boca.

La chica se sonrojo de inmediato, se toco las mejillas sintiéndolas calientes, torció un poco la boca y se apeno. — ¡Y... Yo-j-jamás soñaría al-algo contigo!

— Sí, sí, claro

— ¡En verdad! – aun sonrojada.

Ranma siguió comiendo, mirando la televisión, ignorándola, la chica miro hacia abajo, se sentía incomoda.

El chico se dio cuenta de esto y la miro. — ¿No tienes hambre?

— Un poco.

— Pues come – Mientras comía una sopa que habia sacado de la cocina.

La chica asintió y tomo un plato de espagueti y lo comió. Al terminar Ranma se levanto sin decir nada más y regreso a su habitación, dejando a la chica sola. Después de un rato Akane imito lo mismo que Ranma y se fue a dar una ducha. Ninguno volvió a cruzar palabras por el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente todo fue lo mismo, ambos se evitaban, y no cruzaban muchas palabras, les disgustaba todo aquello y sobre todo no poder salir ni siquiera a entrenar, tenían que hacerlo en su habitación, ¡que incomodo! Por la tarde ambos se reunieron a comer, observando nada más el televisor.

Akane estaba harta de todo eso, así que dejo su orgullo atrás y suspiro…

— Ranma… - dijo Akane, mientras dejaba suavemente su plato de arroz en la mesa.

— ¿EH?... – sin quitar la mirada del televisor.

Ella comenzó a jugar con su vestido, disgustada y tratando de no echarse para atrás. — Siento a verte llamado afeminado… supongo que no lo eres...

Ranma giro sus globos oculares hacia la chica, trago rápido su arroz y se tallo los ojos, percatándose de que todo era real. — Vaya…

— ¿Mmm?...

— Mi técnica funciono. – esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Técnica?

— SI, si... veras... – alzo un dedo frente a ella. — Se llama ignorando al enemigo… mi padre me la enseño hace poco, cuando quiera una disculpa por parte de uno de mis rivales tan solo tengo que ignorarlo y… esto pasara. – Cerró los ojos mientras hacia una sonrisa aun más grande. — Disculpas aceptadas, Akane.

Akane sonrió desesperada y con su puño enterró a Ranma en su plato de arroz. Levantándose enfada del lugar. — Siempre serás un tonto

El chico solo suspiro. — Que humor Akane, Que humor…

Pasaron las horas, era ya tarde, habia oscurecido o al menos eso pensaban de no ser por el reloj que marcaba las 10 de la noche, Akane estaba boca abajo en su cama, abrazando su cara mirando su reloj, estaba triste, siempre soñó con el día en estar a solas con Ranma para decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero el siempre lo arruinaba con sus groserías. _"debería aceptar a Ryoga el es más amable, le gusto y siempre me hace sentir bien… no pero, no puedo, no puedo mentir con mis sentimientos…" _pensó, resignándose a el amor que tenia por aquel chico, se escucharon unos toquidos en la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres? – contesto violentamente la chica, ante el ruido.

— Abre Akane… me estoy muriendo…

Akane hizo una mueca de confusión y se apresuro a abrir, tal vez se golpeo entrenando en su habitación, después de todo es un lugar cerrado con muchas cosas que lo podrían lastimar, al hacerlo noto que él la saludaba cálidamente y riendo, ella se quedo parada mirándolo nefastamente.

— ¿No que estabas muriendo?

— Claro que si… de aburricion – sonrió el, divertido.

Akane suspiro, al tener un prometido tan estúpido, torció un poco la boca y se sentó en su cama a mirar la nada. Ranma la siguió y se sentó también.

— Oye Akane, respecto a lo de hace rato… yo… yo también quiero disculparme, estaremos encerrados aquí bastante tiempo y no deberíamos pelear constantemente, solo por unos días, deberíamos tratarnos bien, ¿no crees?

Al pelinegro se iluminaron los ojos. — En, En verdad Ranma?

— Si, si, ¿Por qué no? – sonrió el.

Akane le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ambos chicos estaban tumbados en la cama de la muchacha, Ranma del lado izquierdo y Akane del otro lado, boca arriba mirando el techo. Estaban aburridos y no sabían que hacer.

Ranma suspiro. — Esto es muy aburrido…

— Tienes razón… - la chica lo imito, suspirando también.

Ranma cerró los ojos pensando en que debían hacer, y una idea rondo por su cabeza.

— ¡Lo tengo! – entusiasmadamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Akane, ¿te apetece jugar?

— ¿JUGAR? – Akane hizo una mueca de confusión. — ¿No cres que estamos ya grandes para esas cosas?

Saotome bufo un poco. —No seas amargada Akane, además, este juego es un para todas las edades.

— Así, ¿cual juego?… ¿que propones?

Ranma se recostó de lado y la miro. — Se llama Verdad o reto.

Akane abrió la boca sorprendida no sabía que él jugaba eso. — ¿Lo has jugado antes?

— Si, varias veces, en mi antigua escuela de varones, aunque casi siempre eran retos simples y preguntas tontas, pero será divertido, vamos.

La pelinegro se llevo una mano a la boca, en forma de duda. — No lo sé Ranma… _"y es que si acepto tendré que aceptar y contestar con la verdad todo aquello que me cuestione y… no sé, si me pregunta sobre el… no, no puedo…"_

— Anda Akane, ¿que te aterra?, ¿que los retos sean difíciles?... o… ¿Te asustan los retos? – comenzó a mover las cejas pícaramente. —_"Es una excelente oportunidad, para preguntarle muchas cosas de las que tengo duda… espero que acepte"_ – pensó, cruzando los dedos mentalmente.

La chica aceptaba cualquier reto y al retarla inmediatamente acepto, Ranma sonrió para sus adentros.

— Muy bien Akane, pero antes de comenzar, quiero que jures que dirás toda la verdad, si no, que el viejo pervertido te deje sin pantaletas, ¿me escuchaste?

Akane suspiro ante la advertencia estúpida que le hizo Ranma, pero, de alguna forma comprendió que la cosa iba enserió y asintió. — Acepto, pero, déjame empezar a mi primero. – Ranma asintió un poco dudoso, la chica suspiro y lo miro decidida. — ¿VERDAD O RETO?

Ranma pensó cuidadosamente y sin titubear, respondió… — RETO…

La chica sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo seriamente. — Tienes que ir a la cocina y ponerte todos los chiles jalapeños que encuentres en la boca, luego tragarlos y no tomar agua por dos minutos, si no lo cumples el juego está terminado…

Ranma hizo una mueca de incredibilidad en su cara, era un reto tonto, pensó él, pero sin decir más lo hizo, cumpliéndolo al instante, aunque eso le traería graves consecuencias unas horas más tarde… en el baño, después de tomar desenfrenadamente agua, su turno prosiguió. — Akane, ¿verdad o reto?

Akane miro decidida, contestado en cuestión de segundos. — Reto.

Ahora el que sonreía terroríficamente era Ranma, para luego dirigírsele serio. — Akane… debes cocinar algo con lo primero que te encuentres y luego comerlo… _"Sin duda sentirá lo que yo siento con su comida"_, _– _Sonrió maliciosamente.

Akane lo hizo, preparo una especie de estofado con jabón para los trastes, cátsup, arroz, champiñones de todo y luego lo trago, casi lo vomito, pero tomo fuerzas y lo hizo, sin duda alguna no volvería a escoger reto, eran demasiado duros, pensó.

Después de cepillarse los dientes, para quitarse el mal sabor, fue su turno. — ¿Verdad o reto?

Ranma no lo pensó mucho, no quería vivir otro reto como el anterior… — Verdad…

Akane hizo una mueca de decisión total, suspiro y comenzó…. — Bien. Ranma ¿Tu amas…

_Continuará_

_Siempre digo algo, aunque sea lo más tonto, pero esta vez no se :c jajajaja, ¿les agrado? : O si les gusto dejen Reviews su opinión es buena, sean criticas o cosas buenas, me sirven para mejorar: D enserió… bueno no tendrá muchos capítulos unos dos o tres :3 y no sé cuando actualice :c de cualquier forma dejen sus comentarios, cuídense y behitos :*_


	2. Capitulo 2: Verdad

"_blablá" (no se los habia puesto, pero esto significa que los personajes piensan $: )  
_

_CAPITULO DOS_

_VERDAD_

— ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto Akane al chico de la trenza.

Ranma no lo pensó mucho, no quería vivir otro reto como el anterior. — Verdad…

Akane hizo una mueca de decisión total, suspiro y comenzó... — Bien. Ranma, ¿Tu amas… - de pronto ella se interrumpió mentalmente por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, parpadeo repetidamente e hizo silencio total. Ranma solo la miraba con una ceja alzada, de manera interrogante, esperando firmemente la pregunta — _"Rayos, pero que tonta soy, estuve a punto de preguntarle sobre si ama a Shampoo, no debería ser tan directa, debería inspirarle confianza, empezar con preguntas sencillas para que él se sienta cómodo… si eso debo hacer, para luego atacarlo con la verdad" – _Pensó, retomando su decisiva mirada. — Bien, Ranma, ¿Tu amas… a los animales? – le pregunto, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa boba, reprendiéndose mentalmente por aquella pregunta estúpida que acababa de formular, sin duda no era muy creativa para los interrogatorios.

Ranma se limito a cruzar los brazos, se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, el esperaba, sin duda una más difícil de contestar o algo que lo inquietara de alguna forma. — ¿En verdad, Akane? ¿Piensas desperdiciar tu oportunidad en una pregunta tan estúpida y sencilla?

Akane asintió, esbozando una sonrisa tonta. — Si, es lo único que se me ocurrió por el momento, pero prometo que para la próxima hare una mucho mejor. – guiñándole un ojo y sacándole la lengua.

Ranma solo subió una ceja en forma de duda. —Como sea… respecto a la pregunta. Tu sabes que no me gustan ni los pandas, ni mucho menos los gatos & mucho menos ese estúpido cerdo – miro hacia otra parte enojado al recordar la figura de P- chan. — Por supuesto que no me gustan y mucho menos los amo.

— ¡OYE! No llames así a mi pobre P- Chan, el es un puerquito muy lindo. – Ya exaltada.

— Ja, si tan solo supieras la verdad no seguirías creyendo que es lindo… - cerrando los ojos, recargándose con ambas manos en la cama de la muchacha.

— ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!?

— A nada a nada… es mi turno… ¿Verdad o reto? – regresando la vista a la chica.

Akane poso su dedo sobre su barbilla, pensando en que decisión tomar. Estaba segura que si escogía reto, el, seguramente se vengaría por algo que ella le hubiese hecho antes, pero si escogía verdad la pregunta sería como la de ella, muy sencilla y tonta, el tampoco era muy bueno en formular cuestionamientos. — Verdad.

El chico miro hacia el techo, pensando que inventar. — _"¿Debería comenzar a preguntarle sobre lo que en verdad me importa?… ¿o será mejor que comience con preguntas sencillas?... y es que si soy directo ella ya no querrá escoger más verdad… será mejor empezar con preguntas simples… para luego atacarla con la verdad" – __Mientras echaba una sonrisa de medio lado. _— ¿Akane, por que no eres tan femenina?, siempre eres muy violenta y gritona. Y no te lo pregunto por querer molestarte, es una simple duda.

Akane se controlo internamente para no gritarle o enterrarle su puño en la cara, pues el tenia la razón estaban jugando _"amigablemente"._ — No lo sé, yo creo que si soy femenina, pero supongo que me toman por una marimacha, porque me gustan las artes marciales… es cierto que a veces grito demasiado y que soy un poco agresiva… - el chico giro ambos ojos, susurrando _¿"poco"'?,_ la chica solo lo miro enfadada y prosiguió. — Pero si la gente me trata bien y no se la pasa molestando… como cierta persona. - culmino a Ranma con los ojos. – Creo que sería más agradable…

El pelinegro alzo ambas cejas, un poco sorprendido, ella estaba siendo muy sincera, además hablar de eso le dolía a la muchacha, se notaba en sus ojos, después de todo ¿a que mujer le gusta que le llamen marimacha? — Creo que me has dado una buena explicación y creo que te debó una disculpa, ya sabes… por todas las veces que te he llamado marimacha… tratare de cambiar para no decírtelo mas, pero créeme, que será un camino muy largo, pues si tú no eres un poco mas femenina no podre dejar de decírtelo.

Akane miro hacia otra parte, ojos cerrados con ceño fruncido. — No necesito que me digas que hacer, yo sabré si soy femenina o no…

— Pues déjame decirte que así, no lograras que alguien quiera casarse contigo, ¿sabes?

La chica apretó fuertemente los puños con una sonrisa maniática. — ¡EL HOMBRE QUE QUIERA CASARSE CONMIGO ME QUERRA TAL Y COMO SOY! – le grito al muchacho casi en el oído.

— Pues lo dudo mucho… - Akane perdió los estribos y golpeo a Ranma en la cabeza, enterrándolo en la cama.

Después de que Ranma se recuperara de aquella pérdida momentánea de conciencia, prosiguieron. — ¿Verdad o reto? – pregunto la chica.

— Verdad.

— ¿Te agrado Ranma?

— Dijiste que no preguntarías más cosas bobas… - Akane solo torció un poco la boca, el seguía molestándola después de que dijo que trataría de no hacerlo más. Ranma solo suspiro buscando las palabras exactas que decirle, ella no esperaba solo un "si" o un "no", ella quería algo mas, explicado, por así decirlo. — Si me agradas, pese a tu forma violenta de ser, tus gritos que me desesperan al máximo y tu personalidad celosa… me agradas… y… "_bastante"_ – pensó. — Y… creo que es mi turno! – dijo el chico, sin permitirle expresar palabra alguna. Ella solo se resigno feliz ante la respuesta. — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

— ¿Te agrada que viva contigo y tu familia? – Pregunto Ranma, sereno pero a la vez ansioso, no era una pregunta que le preocupara mucho, pero sin duda tenía curiosidad.

Akane se sorprendió un poco, no creía que eso le importara o si quiera le preocupara. — Ranma, claro que si me agrada, antes de que ustedes llegaran aquí, este lugar era monótono y aburrido… y desde que ustedes viven en casa, todo se ha convertido en algo un poco más interesante, divertido… _"y de cierta manera es lindo verte cada día…" –_ Pensó, sonrojándose al instante por lo que acaba de cruzar por su mente y a la vez se sintió dichosa de t_e_nerlo en su vida, pero claro era algo que no le podía decir… no… aun no.

El chico le sonrió, como muy pocas veces lo habia echo, dulcemente. — Creo que me alegro, a decir verdad desde hace poco he estado pensando que mi padre y yo somos una carga para ustedes, pero creo que esto me ayudara a olvidar todos esos pensamientos… Gracias Akane.

Akane se sonrojo al instante, cerrando los ojos y realizando una sonrisa amplia. — No tienes de que preocuparte, tu eres parte de esta familia… después de todo tu eres mi… - abrió inmensamente los ojos, el también y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo, ellos comprendieron el sentido de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Después de todo tu eres, que? Akane… – pregunto el chico de la trenza, con las mejillas color carmín y curioso de lo que ella habia dejado incompleto.

— Después de todo tu eres…. – ella comenzaba a sudar, se le habia soltado la lengua. — Después de todo tu eres como un hermano para Kasumi… Nabiki, pues para ella quizás también… y ya sabes que mi padre te quiere casi como un hijo. – dijo sin más, librándose de lo que habia querido decir. Ranma se sintió un poco decepcionado pero no quiso decir más, para solo sonreír. — Bueno, prosigamos… ¿Verdad o reto Ranma?

— Verdad.

La chica entre cerró los ojos, mentalizando que cuestionarle, aun no quería preguntarle lo que en verdad le interesaba, así que como era de esperarse pensó algo un tanto tonto. — Ranma, ¿en verdad no te gusto el beso que te diste con aquel patinador?

Ranma sintió congelarse, sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y se quedo tieso, al recordar aquel echo doloroso, hiriente y aterrador que vivió con ese engreído, para luego molestarse con la chica ¿Por qué de todas las preguntas bobas que existen en el mundo, tuvo que escoger una que le trajiera tantos malos _"sabores"? _— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! - grito exasperado con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos al recordarlo. – Fue terrible, ese fue mi primer beso y… y… yo nunca me imagine que fuese así… me violento mi dignidad…. – Dramatizando el hecho, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños con la mirada escondida por sus mechones.

Akane comenzó a reír, era algo sumamente gracioso. — Es verdad… - reía — ese fue tu primer beso.

Ranma la miro con odio. — ¡No tiene nada de gracioso! ¡Fue horrible! ¿Qué crees que sentirías tu, si alguien te robara un beso, eh?

Akane siguió riendo unos minutos más, hasta que aquellas palabras resonaron por su cerebro, recordando que Ranma le habia robado un beso, lo miro y se sonrojo, poniéndose completamente seria, aquella vez habia sido su primer beso y recordó el sentimiento que le causo cuando convertido mentalmente en gato la beso, fue, decepcionante.

El chico se tranquilizo haciendo varios ejercicios de inhalación y exhalación, para retomar la compostura y así mismo el juego. — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad…

— ¿Akane, tu aun no tienes tu primer beso?

La chica se decepciono y se puso un poco triste, por el hecho de que el no recordara que él, se robo su primer beso. — Pues de echo… si ya lo tuve… - Ranma torció un poco la cabeza de lado, preguntándose quién habia sido el osado de besarla y sobre todo porque él no se entero. — Quiero decir… - ella se apeno. — Ya lo hicimos.

Ranma comenzo a rascarse la cabeza analizando las palabras, hasta que finalmente su encéfalo lo ilustro. Recordando aquel momento que la beso o al menos lo que ella le habia dicho, por que el hecho ya lo habia olvidado. — Así… cierto… Pero… Akane, yo no tenía control de mi mente, así que supongo que no cuenta como tu primer beso… no te preocupes por eso. – guiñándole un ojo.

Akane solo agacho la mirada, el tal vez no lo sentía así, pero ella sí y eso le molestaba, claro que quería besar a Ranma pero no quería que su primer beso juntos fuera de esa manera. — ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto sin más.

— Verdad.

La chica suspiro, tenía que saber… — Ranma… ¿Te gusta o sientes algo por Ukyo? – pregunto temerosa, curiosa y más que nada ansiosa por la respuesta.

Ranma se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama, puso sus manos bajo su cabeza como apoyo y suspiro. — Claro que si… - dijo sin pensarlo mucho, Akane agacho la mirada y también se dejo caer del lado opuesto de la cama, cerrando los ojos, llevándose una de sus manos hacia su pecho, abrazándola, sintió algo que le dolió, pero que al mismo tiempo la calmo, puesto que sentía paz, ya no tendría que preocuparse por quien le gustaba a él, pero aun así, se sentía derrotada, ¿Qué tenía Ukyo, que no tuviera ella? Habia perdido la batalla más importante de su vida… Hubo silencio por minutos, que luego fueron rotos por Ranma. — Pero… - ese pero le regreso la esperanza a la chica. — Es cierto que hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde pequeños… es bonita, además de que sabe cocinar muy bien… pero ha cambiado demasiado, además siento que somos como hermanos, así que… solo me gusta como una buena amiga… - sonrió. Akane suspiro aliviada, ya sabía que le preguntaría en la próxima ocasión a Ranma. El turno de él, siguió. — ¿Verdad? – Akane asintió sin decir más.

El chico sonrió seductoramente, se acerco un poco más a la chica, con uno de sus brazos se apoyo al lado de Akane y con la otra tomo el rostro de la chica, la miro profundamente, de manera seria y con esa sonrisa que podía matar a cualquiera, Akane solo se sonrojo, se preguntaba mentalmente que pasaba, pero por alguna razón no podía externarlo. El chico acerco su boca a la oreja de ella y le susurro. — Akane… ¿Quisieras… que… yo te besara? – le dijo, de manera suave, tanto, que la chica, podía sentir como esas palabras se convertían en escalofríos que recorrían todo su ser, ella se quedo en shock y solo lo miraba, Ranma se limitaba a mirarle los labios y luego a los ojos… quedándose así, por largos minutos…

Akane no pudo soportarlo más, esa mirada, esa boca… sin duda quería besarlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, acercándose lentamente a él… quería fundir sus labios con los de él, pero de pronto, de un momento a otro, el la soltó del mentón y comenzó a reírse sin parar, ella solo hizo una mueca de confusión total y se le quedo mirando.

Ranma se retorcía en la cama, de la risa. — ¡NO PUDE, TU CARA! – reía.

Akane se confundió aun más. — ¿MI CARA? ¿QUE PASA CON ELLA?

— ESTAN GRACIOSA… - reía Ranma aun más. — TODA SERIA Y ESA MIRADA BRILLOSA, JAJAJAJA… ¿En verdad creíste que sería capaz de besar a una chica como tú?

Akane se molesto al instante, comenzó a desprender un aura de batalla y sin previo aviso le retaco puñetazos y patadas al pobre de Ranma, luego se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama, le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse, al tiempo Ranma la imito, dándole también la espalda y mirando la pared.

— Lo siento… quería divertirme un poco… - dijo Ranma.

— Pues no lo fue, idiota. – contesto ella, en la misma posición.

El silencio reino en la habitación, el aire era denso e incomodo, Ranma no sabía si en verdad se la habia creído, pero cuando iba a cuestionarle, Akane pregunto.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad…

— Ranma… - pauso un momento, mientras agarraba una almohada para aferrarse a ella si hacía falta y entre abrió un poco los ojos. — ¿Te gusta Shampoo? – esa pregunta la habia estado inquietando desde siempre, y es que ella sabía que a veces la mirada de Ranma cambiaba con la presencia de aquella chica china, además de que también la defendía cuando hacía falta y que ella sabía que Shampoo no era nada fea, por alguna razón le preocupaba más conocer la verdad sobre Shampoo que de Ukyo.

Ranma no se inmuto y regreso a la posición de antes, mirando al techo. — Pues, al igual que Ukyo Shampoo es muy buena cocinera y no te voy a negar que es muy linda, pero siempre busca la manera de dañarme o de… lastimarte… y esos hechos me irritan demasiado – suspiro — _"Si tan solo fuera menos molesta…." _– pensó — Pero no, definitivamente no me gusta, la tolero como amiga solamente.

Akane puro suspirar empaz y cerró los ojos, estaba cansada y aquello habia sido un manejo de nervios y emociones.

De cualquier forma el silencio volvió a inundar el cuarto, por unos minutos, puesto que Ranma se debatía con sus ideas o más bien cuestiones, sobre que preguntarle a Akane, decidiendo por fin que también comenzaría a ser más directo…

— ¿Verdad o reto? – pregunto Ranma

— V… e….erdad. – contesto Akane, mas dormida que despierta.

Ranma tomo fuerzas internas para externar su pregunta. — Akane… ¿Te gusta Ryoga?

El chico se quedo esperando la respuesta, pero al transcurrir los minutos y al darse cuenta que ella no respondía se comenzó a preocupar, _"¿Por qué lo tenía que pensar tanto?_ – pensó, para luego mirar a la chica, dándose cuenta así, que estaba completamente dormida, el solo bufo un poco y molesto comenzó a susurrar. — Esa Akane, mira que quedarse dormida mientras jugamos, que maleducada es, si después de todo no es tan… - miro al reloj de mesa, el cual, marcaba las 12:30 am. — Vaya, después de todo si se nos fue el tiempo en jugar… creo que debería ir a dormir, se levanto pesadamente de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se asomo al pasillo, estaba obscuro y su cuarto quedaba alejado del de la chica, ¡que flojera ir hasta allá!, además lo esperaba su futon frio e incomodo que yacía en su cuarto, miro en retroceso, específicamente la cama, la cual era cómoda, suave y tenía un hermoso olor que lo tranquilizaba, así que pensó que no sería mala idea dormir, solo por esa vez, en aquella cama, ya hallaría un pretexto que decirle a Akane si cuando lo descubriera allí, así que regreso al lecho de la chica y se dispuso a dormir.

Akane era muy violenta hasta para dormir, parecía una lombriz moviéndose por toda la cama cuando descansaba y esa noche también, pero por alguna razón Ranma nunca se dio cuenta, a pesar de las patadas ninjas que Akane soltaba entre sueños o los puñetazos que ella le propinaba inconscientemente, no, el no se despertaba para nada y es que aquella cama, se prestaba para no despertarlo de su hermoso sueño, a mitad de la noche Akane se acerco hacia el pecho de Ranma, el cual sostuvo, pensando que era una de sus tantas almohadas y abrazo fuertemente, quedándose aferrada a el por lo que resto de la noche.

La mañana se hizo presente, o al menos eso parecía, porque los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban por algunas partes que no quedaban completamente cubiertas de los muros de metal hacían parecer eso, uno de esos pequeños rayos cayo directamente en el parpado cerrado de Akane, la cual ante esto soltó un pequeño quejido y comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, fue cuando se dio cuenta… ¡ESTABA ABRAZANDO FUERTEMENTE A RANMA!, abrió sumamente los ojos y se alejo rápidamente de esa posición, cayendo fuera de la cama de un salto, provocándose una caída en el suelo, lo que provoco que Ranma despertara.

Ranma comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras se los tallaba, divisando así, a la chica tirada. — ¿Qué haces allí?

La chica parpadeaba rápido, estaba avergonzada y sobre todo… — ¡QUE RAYOS HACES EN MI CAMA!

Ranma miro hacia abajo, ah, era verdad, se había quedado a dormir allí. — Dormir… ¿Qué más? … tonta…

Akane se levanto enfadada, dispuesta a pelear. — ¡Ya lo sé, tonto, pero ¿por qué en mi cama?!

El chico se levanto completamente de la cama y comenzó a estirarse. – Me quede dormido esperando tu respuesta… no vayas a pensar que quería dormir a tu lado… ni muerto lo haría. - mientras la miraba haciéndole gestos.

Akane se enfureció ante lo último y lo saco del cuarto a golpes. Ranma solo bufo exhausto en el suelo.

El desayuno llego, se calentaron un poco de comida que todavía quedaba y miraban la televisión, hasta que Ranma recordó que tenían asuntos pendientes…

— Por cierto, aun me debes una respuesta… - dijo Ranma.

— Cierto, cuando acabemos de almorzar seguiremos jugando, no te preocupes. – el chico solo asintió.

Al rato, ambos terminaron de desayunar, Akane comenzó a recoger los platos y Ranma estaba muy ansioso.

— ¿Ya podemos jugar Akane?

— No aun no, todavía tengo que lavar todos estos platos, se nos juntaron de ayer y hoy, tal vez cuando termine podamos jugar. – dijo, yendo a la cocina con un montón de platos en las manos.

Ranma se rasco la cabeza exasperado y se apresuro a arrebatarle los platos de las manos. — Yo los lavaré, si dejo que tú los laves tardaras demasiado - dijo, molesto.

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero y se dio vuelta sobre sus tobillos hacia la mesa. — Bueno, como quieras… - dijo mientras se disponía a observar la tv.

Ranma estaba frente al lavatrastos, pesando en una manera rápida de limpiar los platos sucios. — Lo tengo… _"Si utilizo la técnica de las castañuelas, lanzando movimientos rápidos con mi mano terminaré esto de forma rápida y podre regresar con Akane y preguntarle más…" –_ pensó, para luego soltar una risa maliciosa.

— "_Es un idiota…" -_ pensó Akane, al escuchar aquella carcajada.

El tiempo transcurrió se escuchaban golpes y quejidos de Ranma lanzando golpes o al menos eso parecía, Akane no lo pudo evitar y se asomo hacia la cocina cuando lo observo realizando movimientos veloces y rápidos lavando los trastes, ante esto ella frunció el ceño y suspiro.  
Al tiempo Ranma salió sumamente mojado, al parecer logro terminar los deberes rápido pero no salir limpio de _"la batalla"._

— Listo Akane, ¿podemos jugar ahora? - pregunto Ranma mientras alcanzaba una toalla que se encontraba cerca.

Akane asintió y apago la tv. — Esta bien, ¿dónde nos quedamos?

El chico de la trenza se sentó frente Akane, mientras se secaba con la toalla. – ¡Yo comienzo!... Akane ¿a ti te gusta Ryoga? - pregunto apresuradamente

— Oye pero…

— Contéstame, Akane…

La mirada del chico mostraba inseguridad extrema, miedo y sobre todo esperanza, ante ello Akane no reprocho nada y sin más le contesto. – Pues… - hizo una pausa prolongada de largos segundos, que parecieron horas, Ranma se preparaba para lo peor – El es un buen chico… - ella sonrió, mal augurio, pensó el – me trata bien, siempre me trae regalos – sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, punto extra para Ryoga… _–_ Pero… no siento que sea para mi… No, no, me gusta… - termino de decir, sonriéndole a Ranma.

Ranma habia perdido un poco el aire, pero al recibir la respuesta lo recupero, inhalándolo desenfrenadamente, aliviado por la respuesta. Luego le sonrió y se quedaron mirándose tiernamente, mucho tiempo, hasta que la chica rompió aquel, de alguna manera, bello momento.

La chica prosiguió. — ¿Verdad o reto?

— Verdad.

La vengativa Akane salió a flote, sin duda iba a cobrar venganza por lo que él, le habia hecho sentir anteriormente, así que, se acerco lentamente, gateando, hacia donde estaba sentado Ranma, lo miro dulcemente, con los ojos brillosos, con una sonrisa tierna, el solo la observaba confundido, ella se incoó muy cerca del, a unos cuantos centímetros y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el rostro, el chico se sonrojo al instante, abrió los ojos y se quedo petrificado, la chica le sonrió de medio lado y se acerco a los labios de Ranma. — ¿Si te retara a que me besaras… lo harías Ranma? – dijo, acariciándole los labios de este, el solo se quedo sin hacer movimiento alguno, ¿estaba pasando todo en verdad?, ella permaneció así por unas horas (en verdad fueron segundos pero a Ranma le parecieron horas), — ¿Ranma?...

El chico trago en saliva y comenzó a sudar. — ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

— Contéstame…

Ranma trago en seco, tomo con cuidado la fina mano que yacía sobre su mejilla y la acaricio, acercando su boca a la de Akane y unos centímetros antes de consumar el beso, Akane lo golpeo con toda su fuerza en la cabeza, el chico solo se incrusto en el piso de madera, confundido y adolorido.

— ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS HACES ESO!? – dijo, el chico exasperado

La chica le saco la lengua y luego puso un dedo de manera explicativa. — Se llama venganza y es un plato que se come frio. – sonriéndole divertida.

Ranma solo se sonrojo al máximo e hizo un puchero. — Te aprovechas y burlas de mí…

— Ja, ¿que se siente? – pregunto Akane cruzando los brazos.

El chico de la trenza suspiro y siguió con el juego. — Es mi turno… - dijo aun enfadado. — Akane… dime… Yo se que te gusta alguien o al menos eso pienso… asi que… ¿Me dirias el nombre del chico que te gusta? – pregunto decisivo, ansioso, confundido, aterrado y mas que nada preocupado.

A la chica se le sonrojaron demasiado las mejillas, comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo y a temblar — _"¿Debería decirle la verdad… sería mejor mentirle? -_Pensaba, ella creía que aun no era el momento, pero al ver la mirada del chico no pudo… tomo fuerzas internas, suspiro y… —_Pues si me gusta alguien y_ su nombre es… - Ranma no perdía la vista de la chica, la miraba profundamente. — Es… - Akane suspiro desenfrenadamente e inhaló aire rápido. – RANMA SAOTOME - dijo sumamente avergonzada…

Ranma se hizo para atrás al escuchar su nombre, estaba en shock… _–_ _"¿En verdad ella acaba de decir que soy yo?..._

Akane abrazo una de sus manos y miro el piso, como si fuese algo interesante de observar, avergonzada, no sabía que decir, pero tenía que saber… _– ¿_Ranma, tú qué piensas?

El chico se cruzo de brazos y también se limito a observar el suelo, sonrojado. _–_Pues, a decir verdad Akane yo…

_CONTINUARA_

_LO REEDITEEEE! Y es que el anterior no me convencía del todo: c sentía que hacía falta más y que habia repetido muchas palabras, contiene algunas cosas del otro cap., pero agregue mas detalles aaaaaah c: espero que les guste más este, que es igual pero bueno C: cuídense mucho, beshitos :* & sigan siendo que los admire cada día mash *-*_


	3. Capitulo 3: Tres maneras

CAPITULO TRES

Tres maneras de decírselo

—Pues si me gusta alguien y su nombre es… - El chico no perdía la vista de la chica, la miraba profundamente. — Es… - Akane suspiro desenfrenadamente e inhaló aire rápido. – RANMA SAOTOME - dijo sumamente avergonzada…

Ranma se hizo para atrás al escuchar su nombre, estaba en shock… – _"¿En verdad ella acaba de decir que soy yo?..._

Akane abrazo una de sus manos y miro el piso, como si fuese algo interesante de observar, avergonzada, no sabía que decir, pero tenía que saber… – ¿Ranma, tú qué piensas?

El chico se cruzo de brazos y también se limito a observar el suelo, sonrojado. — Pues, a decir verdad Akane yo…

El silencio se hizo presente por largos minutos, ninguno se animaba a decir nada, Akane estaba avergonzada, Ranma estaba apenado y buscaba mentalmente las palabras necesarias para responderle a la chica, pero no pensaba en nada, en su mente resonaba la declaración de la chica y eso lo ponía aun más nervioso.

— Ra… ¿Ranma? – pregunto Akane, esperando la respuesta. 

— Akane… pues yo… - un rugido ilumino la habitación, era como un monstruo. Akane hizo una mueca de confusión ante aquel ruido y Ranma pareció haberse salvado de la contestación que tendría que dar a la chica. — Pues yo creo que tengo hambre… - le sonrió para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina.

La pelinegro lo siguió, ya no insistió más, después de todo pensaba que tal vez lo estaba presionando y prefería que el razonará y se tranquilizara.

En la cocina, Ranma sostenía una especie de estofado con arroz y lo miraba molesto. — No… no puede ser – susurro enfadado.

— ¿Qué pasa Ranma? – Con una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

— Pues es que solo queda esto de comer y a mí no me gusta mucho el estofado. –suspiro. — Que remedio… tendré que comerlo.

— No te preocupes Ranma, si no te gusta el estofado yo puedo cocinarte algo diferente. – Dijo Akane con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Ranma abrió mucho los ojos, se quejo de más. — No, está bien, puedo comerlo no es como si lo hubieras echo tu… además si cocinas probablemente muera. – comenzó a reír divertido y nervioso.

La cien de Akane estaba por explotar y sin previo aviso enterró su codo en la cabeza del chico, el cual quedo con el estofado incrustado en el rostro. — ¡Eres un insensible! – dijo mientras salía de la cocina

Luego de un rato, Ranma comía solamente arroz en la mesa de la sala, puesto que el estofado se había desperdiciado hace unos cuantos minutos, Akane estaba a su lado viendo la tele o al menos eso demostraba por que la verdad estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Ranma termino de comer, puso su plato en la mesa y se limito a observar a la chica, la cual estaba con su cabeza hundida en sus brazos sobre la mesa, no se observaba su rostro.

— "_creo que debería decirle…" –_ Pensó. Comenzó a rascarse la mejilla nervioso. Y luego suspiro. — Akane… respecto a lo de hace unos instantes… sobre tu sabes… tu declaración… pues yo quiero decirte que pues…. – cerro los ojos, sus mejillas se encendían con cada palabra, apretó los puños y… — ¡TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS! – grito.

Akane no reaccionó ante la declaración de Ranma, el chico supuso que lo estaba procesando y se quedo esperando la respuesta, pero luego de muchos minutos transcurridos la chica no le decía nada. — ¿Akane?

— …

— ¿Akane?... – se acerco a ella y la zarandeó un poco, ante esto la chica rodo su rostro hacia Ranma, fue cuando noto que se había quedado dormida. Ante el hecho, Ranma suspiro molesto y cruzo los brazos, observándola. — Como se atreve a quedarse dormida justo cuando pienso en declarármele. Es una tonta marimacha. – de nuevo suspiro, pero luego observo la cara de Akane y lo tranquila que se veía. — Bueno, supongo que está cansada, pobrecilla. – Se levanto y se acerco a ella, la levanto en sus brazos y la subió a su cuarto, en donde la recostó y antes de salir de él, miro su rostro por última vez; ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa iluminada en su rostro, sus mechones estaban despeinados pero le daban un toque hermoso a su cara, Ranma se sonrojo y para tranquilizarse comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, para luego irse de aquel lugar a su cuarto.  
En su cuarto se dejo caer con las extremidades extendidas observando fijamente el techo, no dejaba de pensar en el momento en el que ella se le declaro, y tampoco lo que sus ojos habían admirado hace unos segundos, cerró los ojos pensando en qué manera se lo debía decir, sin necesidad de avergonzarse o apenarse por ello. Finalmente el también se quedo dormido pensando.

Después de una media hora Akane se levanto, se observo en su cuarto y se sonrojo al darse cuenta que Ranma la había llevado hacia allí, pero luego recordó que el aun no le había dicho nada, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez no le correspondía, pero se esperanzo mentalmente, pensando en que tal vez el no estaba listo para responderle, mejor esperaría y no lo presionaría, para calmar sus ansiedad se levanto y comenzó a recoger su cuarto, que aunque estaba por de más limpio tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarse.

Más tarde Ranma se levanto luego de escuchar cajas moviéndose, se tallo los ojos y salió al corredor, donde poso su oreja en la habitación de Akane para escuchar que ella ya se había despertado.

— "_Esta es mi oportunidad, le diré atraves de la puerta que me gusta, luego de que pase un rato y procese todo, entrare triunfante y ella me recibirá en brazos" –_ Pensó, mientras se lo imaginaba. — Si… eso are. – Pero los nervios lo inundaron de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, dispuesto a calmarse, entro un segundo a su cuarto para hacer una especie de ritual de exhalación e inhalación, luego regreso, se puso frente a la puerta con una posición de pelea, como si la puerta fuera su enemiga. Exhalo Aire rápido y… — ¡AKANE!… - Respiro profundamente. — ¡TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO! – Grito, Otra vez. De nuevo hubo silencio por parte de la chica, se escuchaba mucho silencio, Ranma torció un poco su boca y ansioso por conocer la reacción de la pelinegra abrió la puerta, donde observo que el cuarto estaba completamente… — ¡¿VACIO!? – se dijo así mismo ante la sorpresa.

— Ranma ¿Qué haces husmeando en mi cuarto? – pregunto la chica, aun lado de el.

Ranma miro a la chica, luego miro dentro de la habitación, luego a la chica y a la habitación, así lo hizo tres veces más y luego frunció el seño. — ¿Por qué rayos sales de tu cuarto sin avisar? – pregunto enfadado.

Akane levanto una ceja confundida. — ¿Desde cuándo tengo que avisarte que hago, eh? Todos tenemos necesidades… tenía que ir al baño, si tu no vas deberías ir a checarte con el doctor Tofu, eso es preocupante. – Cruzando las manos e ignorando a Ranma enfadada.

— Insensible. –dijo Ranma, para irse del lugar arrastrando los pies, estaba molesto, todos sus nervios y su ansiedad para nada…

La chica Tendo giro su cabeza hacia un lado preguntándose el por qué de aquel comportamiento, pero no pregunto, tan solo se metió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de este. — Después de todo Ranma es un idiota. – dijo para sí, en su cuarto.

Transcurrieron varios minutos y de nuevo Ranma se preguntaba el cómo le contestaría, pero no sabía, luego una idea se le vino de pronto a la mente.

— Lo tengo. –incorporándose y sentándose mientras se miraba los puños. — Si me convierto en chica me sentiré mas cómodo y menos avergonzado, después de todo cuando soy una chica me siento como su amiga y no su… - Se sonrojo. — No, bueno, su prometido, pero bueno no lo soy después de todo, o bueno no lo sé, por que esto fue planeado por nuestros padres… de cualquier forma mi plan es perfecto. – sonrió maliciosamente. Se levanto y salió de su cuarto hacia el baño, puso agua fría en una cubeta y la levanto sobre él, al instante una hermosa pelirroja yacía en el baño. — Espero que todo salga bien esta vez. – Salió del baño entusiasmado hacia el cuarto de Akane, el cual abrió sin previo aviso. — Akane…

La chica lo miro unos segundos y luego continúo guardando su ropa. — ¿Por qué estas transformado en chica?

Ranma observo toda la ropa que la chica acomodaba. — Akane… es mucha ropa, ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunto atento.

La pelinegra paró en seco, se sorprendió. — Tu jamás me ayudarías a algo como esto, siempre dices que son cosas femeninas y que tu eres todo un hombre… ¿dime que necesitas? Que ofreciéndome ayuda resulta escalofriante. – Le sonrió divertidamente.

Saotome entre cerró los ojos. — Esta bien, si no quieres que te ayude no lo hare, malagradecida. – mientras colocaba su mirada a una esquina de la habitación, Akane solo sonrió y continuo. Ranma se sentó en la cama de Akane y observaba cada movimiento de esta. Perdiéndose en el rostro de ella. — Akane… - dijo casi inconscientemente.

— ¿Mmm? – pregunto la chica sin inmutarse mucho.

— Respecto a lo de la declaración… - la chica paro y le prestó toda la atención del mundo a la pelirroja. — Quiero decirte, que… bueno… tu sabes… hemos estado conviviendo mucho tiempo y pues tu… yo… - tocio un poco. — Pues me gustas. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, Akane solo estaba en pausa, en shock, las palabras de Ranma chica no provocaban el mismo sentimiento que le hubiese provocado la voz de Ranma chico, es por eso que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿En verdad? No lo haces solo por…

— ¡NO! En verdad yo siento eso. – Dijo Ranma interrumpiéndola.

Akane poso un dedo sobre su boca pensando y luego le sonrió. — MMM… tengo que ir por algo, no te muevas de aquí ya regreso…

— ¿eh? ¿A dónde vas? – confundido.

— Espera, ya regreso. – dijo saliendo del cuarto. Ranma tuvo que quedarse esperando, luego de unos segundos Akane regreso, escondía algo tras su espalda.

— ¿Qué traes allí Akane?

— Algo… te lo mostrare, pero… puedes repetirme de nuevo lo que hace rato me dijiste… por favor –le dijo, con los ojos brillosos.

Ranma se sonrojo, suspiro y miro hacia otro lado. — Creo que está más que claro, para que quieres que te lo vuelva a decir…

— Anda.

Ante la mirada insistosa de Akane, el chico no se pudo resistir, cerró los ojos y trato de controlar su nerviosismo para volver a decírselo. — Akane… -la chica se iba acercando lentamente a él.

— ¿si?

— ¡TU… ME GUSTAS! – Al decir la primera letra de la oración, Akane le roció agua caliente, convirtiéndolo en hombre y así poder escuchar el "me gustas" con la voz de Ranma chico, Saotome abrió los ojos sorprendido y se observo a sí mismo, cuando cayó en cuenta de que era chico de nuevo se petrifico, estaba apenado y avergonzado, Akane solo lo miraba sonrojada.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nerima viajaba un grupo de gente muy peculiar, y digo peculiar por qué no todos los días se observa un Panda con unos lentes de sol y un sombrero hawaiano, aun lado de el viajaba un hombre grande, con cabello largo, totalmente bronceado excepto alrededor de los ojos, tenía una mueca de felicidad, delante de el caminaban dos chicas, una con el cabello largo, sonriente y cargando a un pequeño cerdito negro, aun lado, una chica de cabello corto, completamente mojada con el mismo estilo de ropa que Akane, estaba enfadada. Detrás de ellos iban dos chicas, una con una gran espátula y un traje de baño con un short, totalmente mojada al igual que su compañera de pelo negro quien cargaba unos listones, la chica de la espátula cargaba a una gatita y la de los listones arrastraba a un chico de pelo castaño, alto, quien estaba desmallado y el cual también estaba completamente empapado de agua.

— Espero que Ranma y Akane se la hayan pasado tan bien como nosotros. – Decía una sonriente Kasumi.

— Habla por ti misma Kasumi, por que ha sido uno de los peores viajes que hemos tenido. – Dijo Nabiki enfadada.

— Oh, vamos Nabiki no fue para tanto, todos nos divertimos mucho. – Dijo el Sr. Tendo.

Nabiki suspiro y siguió caminando. —_"Claro como ellos no tuvieron que soportar a esos raritos" – P_ensó, mientras recordaba todo lo que había sucedido.

_Flash back._

Habían llegado a una hermosa playa que se encontraba en Nerima, Nabiki se había disfrazado de Akane, luego de sacarle muchas sumas de dinero a su padre, todo con el fin de atraer a los locos de los pretendientes de la chica, el cual solo el más conocido era Ryoga quien cayó a la primera, luego, le insistió a Kuno para que se disfrazará de Ranma, finalmente acepto, al darle unas fotos de Ranma chica y de Akane en ropa interior, el disfraz del chico no era tan bueno, pero sorprendentemente logro atraer a todas las maniáticas prometidas que tenia Saotome, los primeros tres días todo transcurrió normalmente, Nabiki pasaba mucho tiempo con Ryoga e incluso comenzó a tomarle cariño y todo este tiempo se preguntaba por qué Akane no lo aceptaba; por su parte Kuno se sentía en las nubes, acomodaba sus horarios para salir con cada una de las prometidas de Ranma, con Shampoo, Ukyo e incluso Kodachi, aunque le daba escalofríos cada vez que ella lo abrazaba, pues era su hermana, pero fueron días muy divertidos y se la pasaron muy bien, al cuarto día todo empeoro, las chicas comenzaron a pelearse por Ranma, que en verdad era Kuno y empezaron a luchar entre ellas, golpeando en varias ocasiones al chico, pero aun así no se dieron cuenta de la verdad, al quinto día todo se volvió un caos, las chicas comenzaron a pelear en medio de la playa, llevándose entre las patas a Nabiki y a Ryoga e incluso a Kuno, cayendo todos juntos al agua, Shampoo se convirtió en gato al instante, Ryoga desapareció, para luego encontrarse con P- chan, y los demás terminaron completamente mojados y fue cuando se rebeló la verdad, Kuno se hacía pasar por Ranma y Nabiki por Akane, todas enfadadas se lanzaron hacia Kuno golpeándolo fuertemente, al tiempo, el Panda con un letrero llamo a todos puesto que era hora de regresar a casa.

_Fin del flash back_.

—"_Vaya todo fue un caos, solo espero que todo haya valido la pena"._ – pensaba Nabiki.

En casa, las cosas se habían vuelto silenciosas, al escuchar la declaración de Ranma, Akane se quedo en shock, no sabía que seguía o que tenía que hacer y mucho menos el chico, así que las cosas se mantuvieron en calma un buen rato.

— Emmm, Akane… ¿Quieres bajar a ver una película? – pregunto Ranma, no quería tocar el tema; él era un chico valiente y siempre respondía a los retos, pero en cuestiones de amor era totalmente diferente, era orgulloso, penoso e incluso tímido. Akane asintió y ambos bajaron a la sala.

Los dos estaban sentados frente al televisor mirando una película de terror, pero a pesar de que se escuchaban gritos y desparecían personas en el filme, ninguno se inmutaba, en vez de eso tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo, cuando las miradas se cruzaban uno de los dos desviaba la mirada.

— Akane… ¿quieres… - pregunto el chico sin más.

— ¿Si? – El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus ojos tomaron un brillo peculiar.

— ¿Algo de tomar?

La chica suspiro ante la pregunta, creyó que le cuestionaría otra cosa más importante. — Si, está bien.

El chico Saotome se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina. — ¿Quieres refresco o agua? – le grito a Akane desde la cocina.

— ¡REFRESCO! – grito ella, respondiendo.

Ranma buscaba en el refrigerador los refrescos y estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Cómo debía actuar? No lo sabía y eso lo llenaba de ansiedad. Tomo un par de refrescos y regreso con Akane. — No deberías tomar tanto refresco te vas a poner más gorda de lo que estas. – dijo hirientemente.

El ceño de Akane se frunció enormemente. — Yo sabré que tomo, afeminado.

— No me llames así, marimacha. – caminando hacia Akane.

— Deja de insultarme y tráeme mi refresco, inútil.

Ranma estaba molesto pero no le contesto nada y se acerco a la chica dispuesto a darle su soda, pero una de las vigas del piso de madera estaba zafada y el pelinegro se tropezó con ella, haciendo que callera, lanzando los refrescos al piso y el cayo justo frente a la chica, alcanzo a detenerse con sus manos unos centímetros antes de golpear su cara con la cara de Akane y ambos se miraron, ambos sentían nervios, sus corazones vibraban con cada mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron casi al mismo tiempo y se sentían ansiosos, deseosos… casi al mismo tiempo y ante un fuerte impulso que los dos tuvieron en ese momento los dos se acercaron demasiado, posando sus labios uno arriba de otro, besándose, un beso primerizo, ninguno había cerrados los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y profundizar más su beso, convirtiéndolo con cada movimiento en uno experto, en uno maravilloso y tierno.

Estaban tan concentrados besándose que no escucharon el ruido de las paredes metálicas levantarse, ni el sonido de muchas pisadas acercarse a ellos; cuando la familia Tendo llego al comedor y observo aquella escena todos quedaron boquiabiertos, la gatita de ser un blanco aterciopelado se volvió de un rojo intenso; como las llamas del infierno; bajo rápidamente del hombro de Ukyo y fue hacia el baño en donde rápidamente se baño con agua tibia, alrededor de su cuerpo, se coloco una toalla y regreso lo más pronto posible con una cubeta de agua fría el cual le roció a los chicos.

Al contacto con el agua, ambos se separaron; Ranma se había transformado en mujer. Ranma chica miro su cuerpo y parpadeo repetidamente; miro interrogante a su prometida y ella observaba hacia a un lado con una mueca de susto, ella la imito y giro su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo para notar a toda familia observándolos, todos sorprendidos, mas Kuno que no entendía como Ranma hombre había desaparecido al contacto con el agua y en cambio apareció su hermosa pelirroja. Era un estúpido al no darse cuenta que Ranma era en verdad su pelirroja.

— Que… digo… porque… cuando… este… - decía Ranma tartamudeando.

— Familia, Chicos, ya regresaron, eje, que felicidad. – se limito a decir Akane.

Shampoo se acerco hacia Ranma y con una de sus manos tomo a la pelirroja del cuello. — Explica algo. ¿Qué hacer tu y chica violenta juntos, eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – comenzó a reír de nervios.

— A mi no engañarme Ranma, la estabas besando. – Afirmo Ukyo. Kodachi no decía nada y se limitaba a observar la escena.

Ranma y Akane se miraron avergonzados y no dijeron nada más.

Nabiki ya había ido por su cámara y grababa todo, Kasumi aplaudía y no decía nada; el panda cargaba un letrero que decía algo como "Ranma eres un atrevido. Felicidades hijo" mientras balbuceaba; el padre de Akane reía con asombro y golpeteaba la espalda de Ranma: "Te has decidido eh, hijo", decía este a Ranma; Kuno se lanzaba a abrazar a Ranma pero Akane lo golpeo antes de que esto sucediera, P- chan se zafó de Kasumi y corrió al baño, donde se convirtió en Ryoga y con una toalla en sus partes nobles apareció frente a Ranma enfadado.

— ¡No te lo perdonare Ranma! – Decía molesto Ryoga, Akane lo observaba preocupada y estresada por aquella situación.

_Continuara_

_Lo volví a editar :c ya sé, me la paso cambiando los capítulos, pero luego de leer mi último capítulo como por dos horas y razonando, creo que el comportamiento de Akane y Ranma no sería tan cursi y tan atrevido D; más bien ignorarían el asunto o lo evitarían y pues así salió esto :c, ¿Qué opinan, cual les gusto más? Bueno… el próximo capítulo prometo razonarlo mejor, pensarlo mejor e incluso ponerme en el lugar de Ranma y Akane para no tener que editarlo y subir y volarlos a ustedes, disculpen las molestias y gracias por leer mis locuras, el próximo capítulo no creo demorarme tanto, ya Salí de vacaciones y ya tengo las ideas en mente:* en fin cuídense demasiado, besitos en sus nalguitas :)_


	4. Capitulo 4: Adíos a tus prometidas

Perdonen si los hice esperar D:

CAPITULO CUATRO 

Adiós a tus prometidas

Shampoo se acerco hacia Ranma y con una de sus manos tomo a la pelirroja del cuello. — Explica algo. ¿Qué hacer tu y chica violenta juntos, eh?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – comenzó a reír de nervios.

— A mi no me engañas Ranma, la estabas besando. – Afirmo Ukyo. Kodachi no decía nada y se limitaba a observar la escena. Ranma y Akane se miraron avergonzados y no dijeron nada más.

— ¡No te lo perdonare Ranma! – Decía molesto Ryoga, quien había salido hace unos momentos del baño convertido en hombre, con una toalla en sus partecitas. Akane lo observaba preocupada y estresada por aquella situación. Ryoga arrebato a Ranma de Shampoo, para tomarlo también por el cuello. — ¡COMO PUDISTE VIOLENTAR A AKANE DE ESA MANERA!

— ¡Hey, cálmate, yo no violente a nadie! – Contesto Ranma, mientras trataba de zafarse.

— Oigan chicos, si nos calmamos, podríamos hablar y arreglar esta situación… - dijo Akane, a la cual la hicieron saltar de un extremo al otro, cuando Shampoo aventó uno de sus famosos pompones directo hacia ella.

— ¡No querer escuchar excusas tontas, sabemos lo que ver con nuestros propios ojos, a nosotros no engañarnos! – Decía una molesta Shampoo.

— Oye tú, desgraciado, suelta a mi pelirroja, no te preocupes hermosa chica, yo te protegeré – Dijo Kuno, para después lanzarse hacia Ryoga, quien estaba tan enfurecido que no logro esquivar la espada de madera que se enterró directo en su cabeza, esto hizo que se tensara el agarre y Ranma pudo darle una patada directo en el rostro, lo que provoco que lo soltara. La pelirroja brinco a un lado de Akane.

— Deben calmarse todos, nosotros debemos decirlos algo… - Dijo Ranma, miro a Akane y cuando estaba dispuesto a tomarle la mano, sus prometidas le lanzaron espátulas, pompones y varios listones, que lograron esquivar. — ¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN!

— Estás confundido Ranma, seguramente esta marimacha te engaño de alguna forma. Pero no te preocupes nosotras haremos que abras los ojos. – Dijo Ukyo.

— Es que ustedes están todas locas yo no engañe a nadie… verdad Ra… - Antes de que Akane pudiese terminar la frase varias espátulas fueron lanzadas hacia ella, afortunadamente Ranma logro cargar a Akane en sus brazos. La pelirroja estaba dispuesto a huir con ella de esa situación, pero tan rápido como brinco hacia afuera de la casa fue tumbado por uno de los pompones de Shampoo, cayendo al suelo junto con Akane, en ese instante Ryoga se acerco violento hacia Ranma, quien era perseguido por Kuno, dispuesto a "proteger a su hermosa chica", Kuno lanzaba espadazos hacia Ryoga, este esquivaba y al mismo tiempo lanzaba puñetazos hacia la pelirroja, quien a su vez también los esquivaba. En ese instante las chicas se acercaron hacia Akane a la cual le lanzaban, ya no solo golpes, si no objetos de todo tipo, los cuales, afortunadamente, la chica esquivaba.

— Akane, si quieres tener a Ranma solo para ti, te retamos a que te enfrentes contra todas nosotras, si tú ganas te dejaremos de molestar a ti y a Ranma. – Dijo Kodachi, al quedarse sin nada más para aventarle a la menor de las Tendo.

Akane jadeaba, todo aquello la había cansado. — _"Yo sola… contra todas ellas…"_ – Akane miro a cada una de sus contrincantes, luego miro a la pelirroja, que todavía esquivaba los ataques de Ryoga. — Está bien. Pero tendrán que cumplir.

— Lo haremos, Akane, por eso no te preocupes, pero… si acaso tu llegas a perder, tendrás que dejar Nerima y dejarnos a Ranma a nosotras… ya después decidiremos quien es la mejor para él. – Dijo Ukyo, de manera maliciosa.

— Esperen un momento por qué tiene que marcharse… - Dijo el Sr. Tendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, preocupado.

— Acepto. – Dijo Akane de manera decidida e interrumpiendo a su padre.

— Muy bien, mañana nosotras esperar a ti, en el parque, a las 4 de la tarde. – Dijo por ultimo Shampoo. Akane solo asintió.

Ukyo fue directo hacia con Ranma, Ryoga y Kuno los cuales aun peleaban entre sí, tomo a Ryoga y lo jalo del cuello. — Vamos Ryoga…

— Oye pero yo a un no termino con Ranma, ¡Suéltame! – peleaba Ryoga.

— Cálmate, nosotras ya arreglamos todo. – Ante esto último Ryoga logro relajarse un poco más.

Kuno se lanzo directamente hacia Ranma chica, abrazándola. — Oh mi pelirroja dime si no estás lastimada, yo te curare.

— ¡Suéltame Kuno!

Kodachi ágilmente y con uno de sus listones logro enredar el cuello de su hermano, para luego atraerlo hacia ella. Cuando estuvo frente a ella lo enredo todo, de manera que quedo como una momia, lo cargo fuertemente en su hombro y brinco la gran barda del dojo Tendo, al igual que Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga, para desaparecer.

— ¿Estás segura hija?… - preguntaba inquietante el patriarca de la familia.

— Si, papá no te preocupes, yo les ganare a todas. – Contesto Akane con una sonrisa de lado a lado, mas sin embargo por lo fuerte que había cerrados sus puños se notaba muy nerviosa, después de todo, aquellas oponentes eran muy fuertes.

Ranma al escuchar todo se acerco, confundido. — ¿Qué sucede, por que todos están tan preocupados? ¿Qué hiciste Akane para que todos nos dejaran en paz?

— No pasa nada Ranma, iré a entrenar. – Dijo por ultimo la chica, yendo hacia el Dojo.

— Solo espero que todo salga bien mañana. – Decía preocupada Kasumi.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, que sucedió? – Preguntaba Ranma.

El oso panda se había transformado en ese instante en Genma, luego roció a su hijo con agua caliente, para transformarse al instante en hombre. — Hijo, tu prometida acaba de aceptar un reto muy peligroso…

— ¿Qué reto?

— Acaba de ser retada a una pelea contra tus prometidas en la que ella acaba de comprometerse a alejarse de ti si pierde.

— Pero… que… ¿por qué ella aceptaría algo tan tonto como eso?

— Ella esta harta de toda esta situación, es por eso que decidió aceptar, pero tú eres su prometido y tal vez puedas hacerla recapacitar. – Dijo el Sr. Tendo, de manera seria pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería perderla.

— Entiendo. – Dijo por ultimo Ranma, para luego dirigirse al dojo, donde estaba Akane alistándose para comenzar a entrenar. El chico Saotome se sentó en la habitación con las piernas cruzadas y brazos cruzados, observando enfadado a Akane. Akane no le prestó mucha atención y comenzó a entrenar, lanzando puños al viento. — ¿No piensas decirme nada?

Akane seguía sin perder la concentración, luchando. — ¿Que quieres que te diga?

— Del reto, ¿Por qué lo aceptaste, no crees que eres envidiosa al aceptar por ti misma sin preguntarle a los demás?

— Se que fui un poco envidiosa, pero estoy segura que les ganare, jamás me había sentido más decidida de derrotarlas…

Ranma se llevo una mano a la frente exasperado. — ¡Ella son muy fuertes Akane, tu sola no podrás contra esas maniáticas!

Akane paró en seco, aquello la había desanimado. — Se que son fuertes y sé que tal vez yo no lo sea tanto, pero quiero que me dejen de molestar y que dejen de… - suspiro. — Olvídalo para que te lo digo si tú no crees en mí…

— Ya empezaras con tus boberías…

— Es que es cierto Ranma, no crees que les ganare… siempre estas desconfiando de mi y es por eso que siempre me vienes a ayudar, pero esta vez no necesito de tu ayuda o de que me hagas recapacitar, por que estoy más que decidida a ganarles y lo hare…

Ranma solo frunció el seño. — No tienes que hacer esto para que dejen de molestarme, ya veré como me deshago yo de ellas.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esto no lo hago por ti… lo hago por mí, para demostrarme a mi misma que soy fuerte y que puedo derrotarlas a ellas… y demostrarme que ellas no son mejores que yo. – lanzando puños aun mas fuertes y decididas al viento.

— ¡Eres una cabeza hueca!, ¡ellas no son mejor que tu, además no entiendes que si pierdes y te vas, mi vida se volvería aburrida e infeliz! – Dijo enfadado, pero inconscientemente.

Akane paro, sus mejillas se incendiaron de un tono rojizo intenso y se le quedo mirando al chico. — Ranma…

Ranma cayó en cuenta lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca, sonrojado. — No… yo no quise decir eso, lo dije bromeando… no pienses que te necesito en mi vida o algo así… - comenzó a reír de nervios. — Es más, tu sabrás lo que haces, solo espero que ganes marimacha. – se apronto a salir rápido del dojo. Akane solo suspiro y sigo entrenando.

Esa tarde y noche transcurrieron normal, Akane no salió para nade del dojo y Ranma solo salió a cenar, le llevo un poco a su prometida pero esta no se inmuto mucho ante su presencia y siguió entrenando sin parar, el estaba preocupado por ella pero esperaba que todo saliera bien. El día siguiente se hizo presente, Akane no dejo de entrenar, hasta dos horas antes de su pelea, utilizando esas horas para relajarse un poco, bañarse y estar lista para cuando sus retadoras llegaran al parque.

Las 4pm llego rápidamente, Akane estaba con su traje de pelea y las muchachas estaban frente a ella, renovadas y todas con una sonrisa amplia, completamente seguras. La familia Tendo, Ranma, Ryoga, Kuno e incluso Hapossai presenciaban el momento.

— Muy bien, la pelea es cuatro contra uno, si Akane gana se quedara con Ranma completamente y únicamente para ella, pero si Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi ganan Akane se verá obligada a dejar a Ranma e irse de Nerima, así que… ¿todas juran cumplir su parte del trato? – preguntaba Nabiki con un micrófono en mano, quien daba comienzo a la pelea.

Las chicas asintieron. — Aclarado esto, ¡que la pelea comience! – Nabiki corrió hacia su asiento para grabar mejor todo, pensaba venderá la cinta a muy buen precio en la preparatoria.

Shampoo comenzó la pelea, lanzando unos pompones hacia Akane, la cual esquivo estos, luego Ukyo lanzo unos platos de fideos seguido de Kodachi quien cargaba sus listones favoritos y trataban de golpear con ellos a la chica, pero esta los esquivaba ágilmente, después de todo tantas horas de entrenar le habían servido, mas sin embargo uno de los platos callo en el pie descalzo de Akane haciendo que cayera, ante esto Ryoga se preocupo demasiado y qué decir de Ranma que casi corre a ayudarla, pero ella se levanto y les sonrió como indicando que no había pasado nada y continuo con la pelea, todas trataban de golpear a la chica pero ninguna lo lograba; así mismo, Akane trataba de golpearlas a ellas pero estas eran rápidas y esquivaban todos sus ataques; Ranma miraba la pelea ansioso y controlando sus ganas de ir a interferir con la pelea, después de todo ella le había pedido que confiara en ella.  
Akane salto por arriba de Shampoo y Kodachi lanzo sus listones, pero en vez de agarrar a la pelinegro agarro a Shampoo, cosa que Akane aprovecho para aventar a Shampoo contra Kodachi chocando entre ellas, Ukyo trato de golpearla con su espátula pero como Akane corrió por en medio de los listones que enredaron a Shampoo y a Kodachi, Ukyo, también termino enredada.

— Hija, es tu oportunidad, ¡utiliza la técnica del trompo!

Akane asintió y comenzó a dar vueltas como un reguilete, creando una especie de tornado, llevándose a las tres chicas entre cada movimiento, lo que provoco que todas se marearan; al tiempo Akane paro y las tres chicas cayeron fuera del tornado directo al suelo. Genma quien estaba convertido en panda comenzó a contarles en el suelo hasta tres, afortunadamente para Akane, todas estaban tan confundidas y mareadas que no lograron levantarse. Akane había ganado.

Genma alzo el brazo de Akane en señal de victoria y esta por su parte comenzó a brincar de la felicidad. Las chicas se quedaron en el suelo un tanto tristes, Ranma corrió con Akane y solo le sonrió, Ryoga agacho la mirada, aunque no quería ver a Akane perder, estaba triste por que así ya no tendría más oportunidades de estar con la chica.

— Felicidades Akane. – Dijo Ranma. Akane estaba tan feliz que se lanzo a abrazarlo y este se quedo petrificado.

Las chicas lograron desenredarse. — Supongo que hemos perdido. Ya no pienso luchar contra ti, no soy de ese tipo de personas que se aferran a algo cuando pierden una pelea. Solo espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos Ranma. – Dijo Ukyo sonriéndole un tanto triste a Ranma.

— No veo por qué no podamos ser amigos, después de todo lo hemos sido durante mucho tiempo. – Ranma le sonrió a Ukyo y esta se sonrojo solo un poco.

— No puede ser que haya perdido contra una marimacha como tú. – decía un tanto decepcionada la rosa negra. Kodachi se acerco hacia Ranma y comenzó a acariciarle suevamente el rostro, Akane se ponía roja del coraje ante esto. — Mi querido Ranma, supongo que he perdido y por lo tanto tendré que separarme de ti, se que será duro pero sé que te acostumbraras a estar sin mí, solo espero que nunca me olvides… - termino de decir, tomo a su hermano del cuello, desapareciendo con él, dejando un montón de rosas regadas por doquier. Ranma no se libro de unos cuantos golpes por parte de su prometida, alegando que si le gustaba tanto que Kodachi lo acariciara debería irse con ella y este contestaba furioso que tal vez debería hacerlo, cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar a un hombre en forma de mujer, lo que conllevo a mas golpes.

Shampoo apretó fuertemente sus pompones y se acerco a abrazar a Ranma. — Yo no poder irme sin ti, tu saber que tu ser mi prometido y tener que ganarte para poder irme.

— Oye Shampoo pero habíamos hecho un trato. – decía Akane molesta.

— Yo sé chica violenta, pero si me voy así como si nada, no poder casarme en un futuro…

Ranma suspiro — está bien, Shampoo dejare que me ganes.

— ¿En verdad Ranma tu hacer eso por mi? – a Shampoo se le iluminaron los ojos.

— Si, después de todo tú también eres mi amiga ¿no?

Shampoo asintió y Ranma cerró los ojos esperando los golpes por parte de la chica, la cual comenzó a golpearlo con ira con sus pompones dejándolo en el suelo. — Muy bien creo que ahora si ser todo tuyo chica violenta, solo esperar que sean muy infelices. – Dijo Shampoo sonriendo y yéndose del parque.

Ryoga tan solo permaneció sin inmutarse mucho, estaba triste, Akane al observar esto se acerco hacia él. — ¿Estás bien Ryoga?

Ryoga la miro profundamente. — No lo sé… creo que lo estaré…

Akane agacho la vista, ver a Ryoga tan triste no le gustaba para nada. — Lo siento… no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa…

— No te preocupes, estaré bien. Por cierto felicidades por ganar la pelea, eres muy fuerte – le sonrió cálidamente Rypga. Akane le dio las gracias con una sonrisa dulce.

Ranma se le acerco y lo golpeo en el hombro "amigablemente" — Vamos Ryoga, quita esa cara, te vez horrendo.

— ¡Tu cállate estúpido! – Dijo molesto Ryoga.

— ¿Quien será más estúpido yo o un cerdo al que le dicen P- Chan?

— ¿Eh, por que metes a P- chan en esto? – pregunto Akane

— Por que el está muy cerca de nosotros, verdad Ryoga. – Dijo Ranma mirando a Ryoga retándolo.

Akane miro a Ryoga quien agacho la vista avergonzada. Luego Akane, enterró su puño en la cara de Ranma por molestar al chico de cabello corto. — Deja de molestar al pobre Ryoga, afeminado. Lo siento, sabes que él es un insensible. – le sonrío. Luego le beso suevamente una mejilla, ante esto, Ranma se quedo petrificado de celos, Ryoga también se quedo en pausa y se toco la mejilla muy sonrojado. — Entonces… ¿estarás bien?

Ryoga asintió. — Si… lo siento Akane… tengo que irme – le sonrío y salió corriendo del lugar, estaba feliz.

— No era necesario que le dieras un beso. –decía celoso Ranma

— Tal vez no, pero quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

— Pues ahora no te lo quitaras de encima… pero en fin a mí que me importa, si te gusta un despistado como el no es de mi incumbencia.

— Sabes bien que él no me gusta, pero tal vez me debería de gustar, por que al menos el es un despistado y no un idiota afeminado como tú.

— Ja. Aun no sé cómo me puede gustar una chica tan poco sexy y violenta como tú.

Akane enterró su codo en la cabeza de Ranma. — Gracias por ser tan lindo, estúpido insensible.

— ¿a quién llamas estúpido, chica gorda?

Nabiki suspiro ante los gritos de los chicos. — Parece que todo volvió a ser como antes.

— Si, tienes razón… pero me preocupa una cosa. – Dijo Kasumi.

— Mmm ¿Qué es?

— Que ya es muy tarde y no he preparado la cena, Papá, tío Genma ¿qué quieren de cenar?

— Ah, no te preocupes por eso deberíamos ir a comprar comida para llevar. – contesto el Sr. Tendo

— "YO OPINO LO MISMO" – decía un letrero que sostenía un panda.

— Entonces debemos apresurarnos antes de que cierren las tiendas. – Decía Kasumi mientras caminaba fuera del parque, detrás lo seguían los demás, dejando a Ranma y Akane discutir solos.

Un poco más tarde se dieron cuenta de que ambos discutían y que la familia los había abandonado. — ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron todos? – cuestionaba Ranma.

— Tal vez fueron a casa, siempre nos dejan hablando solos cuando discutimos, deberíamos regresar Ranma. – el chico solo asintió.

Ambos caminaban de regreso al dojo. — ¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante Ranma?

— Mmm, pues no lo sé, solo espero que todo mejore. – le sonrío. Akane le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

_Continuara_

_Tal vez no sea este capítulo la gran cosa, pero espero que les guste: c, como ven el siguiente capítulo es el ultimo, así que espero hacerlo muy bueno y sorprendente para que todos ustedes queden satisfechos :O Nos leemos entonces; besitos en sus nalguitas :*_


	5. Capitulo 5: Tal vez algún día

¡ESTA LARGOOO! PERO VALE LA PENA ;) 

CAPITULO 5  
TAL VEZ ALGUN DÍA

Unos pequeños rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Akane, alumbrando su cara, quien ante esto, tuvo que levantarse, se paro frente a la ventana para admirar el exterior y una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro; aun no podía creer que le hubiese ganado a todas las locas prometidas de Ranma y de una manera tan fácil. Inhalo y exhalo aire profundamente, se sentía liberada sin ninguna carga o preocupación, por que al fin… _"Ranma es mío y se quedara conmigo", _pensó, sintió algo extraño en el corazón, una gran emoción y estaba ansiosa por ver lo que vendría.  
Comenzó a vestirse, era sábado, así que se vistió lo mas casual que pudo y bajo a ver si el desayuno estaba listo.

— Kasumi, ¿ya esta lista la comida? – pregunto Akane reposando su mano en la entrada de la cocina.

— Lo siento Akane, con todo lo que sucedió ayer dormí hasta tarde y apenas acabo de levantarme, pero en un rato estará listo.

— ¿Necesitas mi ayuda en algo?

— No, no te preocupes. Mejor ve a destender la ropa.

— Um. Está bien. – Akane se dirigió al patio y comenzó a desdoblar del tendedero la ropa, la cual acomodaba en un canasto. — _"Me pregunto si mi relación con Ranma mejorara de ahora en adelante…" –_ pensaba, luego recordó algo, que provoco que se sonrojara y comenzara a reír bobamente. — "_ME GUSTAS" –_ Decía Ranma con la cara como tomate y el seño levemente fruncido, estaba nervioso, pero de alguna manera le resultaba atractivo a Akane y es que aquella timidez era algo muy poco usual en Ranma y más si se trataba de ella, es por eso que la chica no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que escucho salir aquellas palabras de la boca del pelinegro. De pronto unos cuchicheos la desconcentraron de su hermoso recuerdo, era la voz de su padre, su tío Genma y de… — ¿Ranma? – Se acerco a la puerta del dojo, de donde provenían aquellas voces que al parecer estaban discutiendo y poso su oreja para tratar de oír de que hablaban.

— Hijo, tienes que entender que hice un trato con Soun hace tiempo y creo que ya es hora de que lo cumplas, además no veo por qué te rehúsas si te he observado y desde que llegamos, hemos notado un cambio en su actitud y los observamos besándose, así que no tienes por qué reprocharme algo. – Le decía Genma a Ranma de manera molesta.

— Pero papá, eso fue un accidente, no es como si la quisiera besar. – las mejillas de Ranma estaban levemente sonrojadas. Akane al escuchar esto agacho la mirada, algo en ese instante había arruinado su mañana. — Yo aun no estoy listo de hacer algo así, soy joven y quiero volverme un especialista en artes marciales y además yo…

Soun interrumpió al chico. — Ranma, entiendo que tengas sueños y metas pero, aun casado las puedes cumplir, no niegues que sientes algo por mi hija, que puedo ver en tus ojos ese brillo cuando escuchas su nombre. – Dijo, dramatizando todo, con flores rojas en la boca, como si estuviese recitando un poema.

Ranma suspiro para tranquilizarse y no ponerse más nervioso de lo que estaba. Claro que sentía algo por Akane, le gustaba mucho, pero era algo que no podía admitir así como así. — Lo que sienta por ella o deje de sentir es asunto mío… yo aun no puedo casarme con alguien así, tan violenta, poco femenina y… se imagina que será levantarme cada mañana con un desayuno preparado por ella, ¡se imagina! – La cabeza de Soun había aumentado mucho de tamaño y su lengua parecía una serpiente, estaba molesto. Por su parte Akane tenía los puños cerrados, aguantando las ganas de entrar y golpear a Ranma hasta la muerte. — No… señor Tendo, no quise decir eso… - trataba de tranquilizar a Soun, quien decía cosas como "ten más respeto por mi hija, te casaras con ella".

Genma tenía un semblante muy serio. — Hijo, no niegues lo que sientes, te haces daño a ti y le haces daño a ella... y no trates de aplazar mas la boda, es algo inevitable que tendrá que suceder algún día.

Ranma agacho la mirada enfadado. — _"Yo no he negado a nadie… y aunque les explicara la razón, ellos no me entenderían" –_ Pensó. — Ya te dije, lo que sienta no es de tu incumbencia y Sr. Tendo si está desesperado por que alguien se haga cargo del dojo, yo lo hare, pero no puedo casarme con Akane, se que ese era el trato, pero yo aun no puedo, entienda.

El Sr. Tendo cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos, serio. La mirada de Ranma se mostraba preocupada y no era por que le disgustara la idea de casarse con Akane, era otra cosa y Soun pudo verlo. — Esta bien Ranma. De ahora en adelante te harás cargo del dojo, pero algún día tendrás que casarte con mi hija, el trato sigue en pie.

Ranma suspiro exhausto, como si acabara de ganar una batalla, les sonrió y se levanto. Akane al escuchar las pisadas del chico corrió, no, casi voló hacia el tendedero a seguir descolgando la ropa.  
Antes de que saliera Ranma del dojo, su padre lo interrumpió. — Piensa en lo que te dije, no niegues más lo que sientes, un verdadero experto en artes marciales siempre admite lo que siente y enfrenta los retos.

— Si, lo que digas. – Dijo Ranma, para luego salir hacia el exterior. — Ese tonto Panda que va a saber de mi vida. – Se dijo para sí mismo y camino hacia la casa, tenia hambre, pero se topo con Akane, la cual destendia la ropa. — Buenos días Akane.

— Buenos días Ranma. – contesto Akane de manera fría y sin inmutarse mucho. — El desayuno aun no está listo.

— Que mala suerte, en verdad tengo mucha hambre. – Akane no contesto nada y siguió guardando la ropa. Ranma comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, no sabía que decir, lo que si sabia y recordaba a menudo, era aquel beso que había tenido con ella, y desde entonces estar cerca de ella lo ponía muy nervioso. — Bueno Akane… - Hubo un gran silencio.

Akane se sentía un poco triste, lo que había escuchado le había roto el corazón y arruinado su día, estaba enfada por que Ranma no se lo decía en la cara. — Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. – Tomo el canasto y lo cargo para entrar a la casa.

— Espera, ¿te ayudo a cargarlo?

— Yo puedo, no hace falta que me ayudes.

Ranma se quedo parado observando como Akane se iba, ella estaba de más seria, que le sucedía, se preguntaba en la cabeza, torció la boca y suspiro. — En fin, creo que hoy no es su día. – y entro en la casa.

El desayuno fue muy calmado, Akane no peleo con Ranma en todo ese rato, y todos estaban sorprendidos ante la quietud de la mañana, hasta el mismo Ranma, que no dejo de mirar a Akane durante toda la comida. Akane termino y subió a su cuarto, Ranma decidió averiguar el por qué de su actitud y la siguió.

Ranma paro en la habitación de Akane y la toco levemente. — Akane, ¿puedo pasar?

— Si quieres. – grito Akane de manera fría.

Ranma suspiro y entro. Akane estaba boca abajo con su cabeza hundida en su almohada. — ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto un tanto preocupado.

Akane se levanto y se sentó para observar a Ranma, mientras abrazaba una de sus almohadas. — No, estoy bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

Ranma comenzó a rascarse la mejilla, nervioso. — Emmm… quiero hablar contigo

Los ojos de Akane se incendiaron de brillo, ella también quería hablar. — ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

El chico Saotome se acerco hacia ella y se sentó en la cama, frente a la muchacha. — Pues… tú sabes… de cosas. –comenzó a reír nerviosamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza por detrás.

— ¿De qué cosas?

— Ya sabes, de eso… de aquello – Ranma siguió riendo bobamente.

La paciencia de la chica había terminado. — ¡ME VAS A DECIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR O NO ME HAGAS DESPERDICIAR MI TIEMPO!

— ¡NO ME GRITES ASI, MARIMACHA!

— YO TE GRITO COMO QUIERO, AFEMINADO

Ranma entre cerró los ojos y su ceño se frunció. Exhalo aire para calmarse. Se tranquilizo. — Solo hay una forma de hablar bien contigo… - Akane subió su ceja de manera interrogante, pero no dijo nada. — ¿Verdad o reto?

La cara de Akane demostraba inmensa confusión. — ¿Por qué rayos quieres jugar? No que querías hablar…

— Si quiero y es por eso que quiero jugar, cuando jugamos la otra vez me sentí más confiado por qué sabía que tú también me eras sincera, además es la única manera en la que puedo decir la verdad.

Akane entre cerró los ojos. — Eres un bobo, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Vas a insultarme o me vas a contestar? – dijo Ranma enfadado.

— Esta bien. Verdad

— Bien. – Ranma se cruzo de brazos, ya había pensado con anticipación que le iba a preguntar. — ¿Qué sentiste cuando te dije que me gustabas?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, creí que eso ya lo tenias claro. – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, ella no dejaba de recordar todo lo que había pasado.

— Solo quiero saber, estamos jugando y tenemos que ser sinceros ante cualquier pregunta por más tonta que sea ¿no?

Akane asintió. — Pues, si, bueno… que te puedo decir… fue algo… sentí algo raro en mi estomago, no fue como las típicas mariposas, si no como… sonara tonto, pero… como si muchas abejas trataran de destruir mi estomago…

— ¿Fue desagradable entonces? – pregunto Ranma sorprendido.

— ¡No!... no me malinterpretes, se sintió muy bien, solo que yo sentí eso… me agrado mucho enterarme. – y una sonrisa "rara" para Ranma, se esbozo en la boca de la chica.

Ranma ante el gesto y la sonrisa "rara" que nunca había visto en la muchacha, comenzó a reírse. — Esa mirada boba… esa sonrisa extraña… - reía sin parar. — Te vez tan boba…

— ¡Oye insensible!... – Grito sonrojada y enfadada.

Ranma paro de reír y acaricio la cabeza de Akane, despeinándola un poco. — No me malinterpretes tonta, te vez linda siendo boba – Le sonrió.

Akane se sonrojo, Ranma había cambiado de actitud, de ser un desgraciado a ser un lindo con ella, era raro. Pero luego todo eso termino… — Solo bromeaba, te vez más fea que mi padre cuando duerme. – Dijo el chico, Akane no soporto esto último y le enterró su pie directo en el rostro, lo que provoco que el callera de espaladas fuera de la cama.

Después de un rato, Ranma estaba aun sentado frente a la chica, con un gran moretón en la boca, tenía los ojos cerrados y el seño fruncido, tenia los brazos cruzados; mientras Akane, miraba hacia otra parte, aun enfadada. — ¿Verdad o reto? – Preguntó Akane.

— Verdad. – dijo con dificultad, por el gran moretón.

— ¿Ranma, que sentiste cuando nos besamos? – pregunto rápidamente y avergonzada.

Ranma abrió los ojos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, en ese instante recordó la escena y se quedo embobado en lo que sus labios habían sentido. —Pues sentí… mucha humedad y mucha saliva… y creo que sentí tu lengua… - dijo avergonzado.

Akane estaba sonrojada, ella también recordaba todo a al perfección. — Ranma…

— Está bien. Está bien. Solo juego, la verdad es que…. – Ranma se limito a observar a Akane por un rato. Luego se dispuso a observar el techo, como pensativo, pero aun así rojo. — Fue… más bien… increíble, como algo tan pequeño… paro todo mi mundo… - Akane no dijo nada y se limito a mirar sus manos, las cuales estaban recargadas en la cama frente a ella. — Fue mejor de lo que esperaba… para besar a alguien tan violenta como tú… creí que iba a ser rudo o algo así – En ese instante devolvió la vista hacia Akane, pero nuevamente fue recibido por el señor puño que visito su rostro.

De nuevo Ranma tenía el rostro cubierto de un puñetazo. — ¿Verdad o reto? – pregunto Ranma.

— Verdad.

Ranma se puso serio y la miro largos instantes, creando una atmósfera de incomodidad. Pero solo era puro drama. — Akane… ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Akane se mordió el labio y se limito a observar una esquina de la habitación. — Para que te lo digo si te vas a burlar de mi…

— ¡Claro que no me burlare! Dímelo quiero saberlo. – de nuevo esa mueca de sinceridad y seriedad total.

Akane suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y preguntándose mentalmente por que siempre tenía que ser ella la que declarara sus sentimientos. — Bueno… pues Ranma, yo, siento que tu, más bien tu, lo que yo siento por ti… es que…. – silencio de nuevo.

— ¿Es… que?

— es que… yo… - Akane se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca de miedo; aunque ella ya sabía que ambos se gustaban, no sabía si ambos sentían lo mismo y es que una cosa es la atracción y otra los sentimientos, así que estaba nerviosa. — Te quiero Ranma… - Dijo, sonrojada, nerviosa y ansiosa, sin duda la siguiente pregunta sería si él sentía lo mismo.

Ranma frunció el seño y suspiro, el también sentía lo mismo y que Akane lo sintiera era un alivio. Akane lo miro confundida y luego él le sonrió. — Sigues. – dijo él.

— ¿Verdad o reto?

Ranma sabía lo que ella le preguntaría, así que decidió irse por otro camino, no quería decirle lo que sentía, quería evitar situaciones incomodas. — Reto.

Akane se sorprendió ante lo que le contesto, esperaba un "verdad", y sabía que tal vez había escogido reto para esquivar su pregunta, pero de cualquier forma no se iba a salvar de un reto grande y muy grande. — Bien… Ranma… - Akane lo miro decidida y abrazaba una de sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse. — Ranma te reto a que… que me beses… - dijo titubeante y muy avergonzada.

Ranma se hizo para atrás. — ¿QUEEE? – estaba incrédulo, Akane proponiéndole esas cosas, ni en sueños se lo hubiese imaginado. — ¿Acaso… acaso escuche mal?

— No, en verdad lo dije, lo harás o…

Ranma la interrumpió. — Entonces, tu Akane Tendo… ¿admites que deseas mis labios?

Akane se enfado. — No deseo tus labios bobos… solo que… pues… - se sonrojo. — No eres al único quien le gusto aquel beso… bueno ¿lo harás o eres un gallina?

— No soy un gallina, lo hare – acepto decidido Ranma, para luego tomarla de los hombros y mirarla fijamente, concentrándose en su objetivo. Lentamente la fue acercando hacia él y cuando estuvieron a unos centímetros de posar sus labios… Ranma la soltó. — Lo siento, no puedo. – Dijo desanimado, agachando la mirada.

La menor de los Tendo agacho la mirada también. — ¿Por qué Ranma? ¿Acaso te disgusta algo de mí, es eso?

Ranma devolvió su vista a la chica. — Akane…

La muchacha lo interrumpió. — Es eso… te disgusta algo de mí, dímelo… dime por qué no quieres besarme, dime por qué…. ¡Por qué no… por qué no quieres casarte conmigo!

— Akane es que… Espera un momento…. ¿acaso escuchaste la conversación que tuve en el dojo? – Dijo Ranma un tanto desconcertado.

Akane subió la vista al chico. — Si, lo escuche todo, escuche como le rogabas a mi papá para que no te forzara a casarte conmigo, yo sé que no soy perfecta, que suelo ser violenta y que no cocino bien, tal vez no sea tan bonita, pero… - suspiro.

Ante lo último el chico se comenzó a rascar la cabeza exasperado y la interrumpió. — Siempre te adelantas a los hechos, ni si quiera me has dejado explicártelo, es verdad que eres violenta, que no sabes cocinar… ni hacer nada bien… - la cien de Akane estaba por explotar, estaba muy enojada. — Pero, eso te hace única, es por eso que me gustas tanto… y vine para explicarte eso…

— Ranma…

— Akane, yo no puedo casarme aun contigo, no es por qué no quiera, bueno… en cierta parte aun no siento que sea el momento, pero si las cosas fueran diferentes… tal vez ya hubiera aceptado…

— ¿Las cosas diferentes? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Si… - Ranma suspiro un poco triste. — Si, si no me convirtiera en mujer… no puedo casarme contigo por que quiero encontrar una cura para esta maldición, quiero dejar de convertirme en mujer para poder ser un hombre completo para ti… no quiero que vayas por la vida con una persona que está incompleta… - Ranma agacho la cabeza. Luego se sonrojo al caer en cuanta de lo que había dicho. — Bueno… ten en cuenta que esto no es solo por ti, también quiero estar bien conmigo, no te vayas a creer la importante y… - Akane tenía la mirada llena de pequeñas lagrimas y lo interrumpió abalanzándose contra él, abrazándolo, esto hizo que el sonriera tontamente y perdiera los cabales. — ¿Qué… que… que te suce… sucede? – pregunto nervioso.

— Gracias Ranma, creí que no querías estar conmigo… y sobre tu maldición, no te preocupes, yo te considero alguien completo y si no puedes casarte conmigo por qué quieres deshacerte de tu maldición lo acepto yo… yo estaré contigo Ranma, hasta entonces…

El chico separo a Akane. — ¿Solo hasta entonces?

— Y más allá de ese entonces… - Akane le sonrió dulcemente.

De pronto el semblante de Ranma cambio por completo y de nuevo puso esos ojos de decisión total, tomo a Akane de nuevo de los hombros y titubeante, la acerco lentamente hacia su boca, y… sus narices se estamparon, pero Ranma no se iba a rendir tal fácilmente y de nuevo decidió intentarlo, pero esta vez sus bocas chocaron fuertemente, si se unieron en un beso muy doloroso por lo fuerte que Ranma había acercado a la chica hacia él, pero, igual que la vez anterior, el beso fue cobrando vida, gracias a las bocas de los dos, quienes estaban dispuestas a experimentar mil y un maneras de hacerlo especial. Después de un rato ambos se separaron, evitando sus miradas y posándolas en todo, menos en sus caras.

— Y… - Dijo Ranma. — ¿Qué harás hoy?

— Pues… iré a entrenar un rato y después supongo que nada… - dijo aun muy apenada.

— Bueno, si quieres luego, podemos ir al cine, si quieres no es necesario que…

Interrumpió Akane. — SI, si quiero ir…

Ranma le sonrío y se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación. — Me voy, quede de acompañar a Kasumi por la comida.

— Te veo después. – Dijo Akane, Ranma asintió y salió del cuarto. Cuando Ranma se fue Akane se dejo caer de espaldas, abrazo su almohada, trataba de tranquilizarse; Ranma por su parte, se había dejado caer de espaldas en la puerta mirando el techo recordando aquello.

Las horas transcurrieron rápido, después de entrenar, Akane se baño y se arreglo para cuando Ranma apareciera, después de todo iban a ir al cine. Akane bajo de su habitación y en la puerta ya la esperaba Ranma, que al verla no le dijo nada y solo salió, detrás de él, salió la muchacha y caminaron hacia cine sin cruzar la mas mínima palabra, al llegar miraron la cartelera, había dos películas de romance, una de acción y otra de miedo.

— Mmm… no parece haber películas interesantes. – Hablo. Por fin, Ranma.

— No digas eso, la de "atraves de tu ventana" parece interesante.

— Pero es de Romance, en esas películas no suele a ver más que besos bobos…

— Bobos… ¿eh?

Ranma se puso nervioso, claro que los besos eran especiales, pero también eran bobos. — Si… tonta – frunció el ceño sonrojado. — Mejor veamos "cuatro instantes para la muerte"

— Es de acción y yo detesto esas películas, solo hay choques y matanzas a lo tonto.

— ¡Pero hay artes marciales!

— GOLPES FINGIDOS – dijo ella.

— Serán golpes fingidos, pero son llenos de acción y emoción, que hay de emocionante ver a una pareja de la mano y esas cosas, ¿eh?

Akane suspiro. — Es muy emocionante, tú nunca lo entenderías por que eres un insensible.

Ranma se exaspero. — Claro, yo soy el insensible, pero, ¿a qué marimacha no le gusta ver una película de acción?

— Ya empezaste con eso de lo de marimacha, después de todo nunca cambiaras.

— ¿Por qué he de cambiar?, si desde que te conozco tú no has sido linda en ninguna ocasión

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te gustaría más que fuera melosa y "mas domable" como tus prometidas? – enfatizando el domable.

— Tal vez deberías pensar en serlo, tus actitudes violentas no te llevan a nada.

— No soy la única que está mal, tú también eres todo un imbécil, molesto, enfadoso y afeminado ¿a qué mujer le gustaría salir con alguien así? Tienes suerte de que yo este contigo.

— Pero que boba eres, mis 4 prometidas demuestran otra cosa.

— Pues deberías ir corriendo a escoger a una de ellas…

— Tal vez debería…

Akane exhalo e inhalo aire enfadada y decidió irse de allí. Ranma la siguió. — ¿No íbamos a ver una película? – pregunto el chico.

—….

— Akane… - la chica apresuro el paso y cuando observo una pequeña banca sola se sentó, Ranma se sentó a su lado y trataba de mirarla, pero ella esquivaba su mirada, mirando hacia otros lados. — ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Además de violenta, también bipolar? Vaya, si que soy afortunado. – Sarcásticamente.

La chica apretó fuertemente los dientes, y lo miro. Estaba llorando, Ranma solo se le quedo mirando, no sabía que decirle. — ¡Ranma eres el idiota más grande del mundo! – grito ella.

La gente que transitaba por el lugar comenzó a mirarlo de manera fea al ver como la chica lloraba, Ranma se sintió culpable y trato de calmarla. — No, cálmate Akane, solo estaba jugando… - le sonreía nerviosamente a la gente que pasaba.

Akane se seco las lágrimas y apretó su falda. — Ranma estoy harta…

— ¿eh, Harta?

— Si, de siempre pelear, no podemos pasar un segundo sin gritorniarnos… si seguimos así nuestra relación no funcionara, además tenemos que avanzar como pareja… no podemos seguir así.

Ranma subió sus manos hacia su cabeza y extendió todo su cuerpo, sentando, en la banca, mirando el cielo. — Tienes razón, peleamos mucho y esto de alguna manera se está tornado cansado… deberíamos cambiar.

— Si. – contesto fríamente Akane.

Ranma regreso la vista a la chica y le sonrío. — Regresemos al cine, veremos la de "atraves de tu ventana" si quieres.

— Pero no te gusta… ¿no importa?

— No, ya va siendo hora de que comience a tolerar esas películas, ¿no crees? – Akane asintió y regresaron al cine.

El domingo se hizo presente, el cual, transcurrió muy calmado, en casi todo el día Ranma y Akane no pelearon mucho, entrenaron juntos y hasta miraron el atardecer juntos, pero tan rápido como empezó ese día, también termino y el día siguiente se hizo presente. Lunes otra vez, escuela otra vez, pero Akane esperaba que todo cambiara, que las tontas de las prometidas de Ranma no estuvieran esperándolo en la puerta de la escuela, que ni Kuno se apareciera y esperaba también, no encontrarse con Ryoga. Se puso el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, como era costumbre Ranma aun no se levantaba, Kasumi la mando a despertarlo y ella le grito, él contesto de la misma manera y Ranma se apresuro a bañarse y cambiarse.  
Mas tarde Akane caminaba por la calle y Ranma por la acera, tranquilamente, después de todo no era tan tarde como para correr.

Ranma miro un segundo a Akane y recordó. — "_Tenemos que avanzar como pareja"_ – Ranma se quedo parado un rato. —_ "Avanzar… como pareja" –_ se lo repitió mentalmente.

Akane al darse cuenta que él se había parado repentinamente, también lo hizo. — ¿Por qué paras?

—…- Ranma no dijo nada, seguía mirándola seriamente. Reflexionando.

— Ranma… ¿me estas escuchando? – Akane se acerco a él, pero él seguía sin inmutarse. — ¡OYE AFEMINADO! – dijo ella, golpeándolo con su bolso, pero el ágilmente lo esquivo, cayendo detrás de ella. Akane se dio la vuelta para encararlo y ambos se quedaron mirando, frente a frente.

Ranma extendió una de sus manos hacia ella. Akane miro la palma de la mano del chico e hizo una mueca, interrogante. — ¿Quieres que te de algo? – el chico estaba muy avergonzado y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, diciendo "NO". La ojinegro subió un dedo hacia su barbilla pensando en que quería decir con eso.

Ranma suspiro y lentamente acerco su mano a la de Akane. — Tan solo… puedes poner… eso aquí… - dijo él, aun con la mano extendida.

Akane miro los ojos de Ranma que apuntaban hacia su mano, la elevo y la señalo, Ranma asintió y la chica bajo lentamente su mano hacia la de Ranma, juntándolas, ante esto Ranma trago en seco y camino hacia delante con Akane de la mano, la chica no decía nada y se limitaba a entender la situación.  
Sin darse mucha cuenta, la entrada de la escuela estaba a unos cm de ellos, fue cuando Akane entendió todo y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, al entrar en el instituto, todos los miraban sorprendidos y algunos cuchicheaban cosas sobre ellos. Ranma no decía nada, se mantenía avergonzado, al igual que Akane.

Uno de los amigos de Ranma se acerco a la pareja. — ¡Ranma!, no puede ser, ¿ya formalizaste tu relación con Akane? – preguntaba sorprendido. Ranma se detuvo y no dijo nada. La chica solo le sonrío al chico el cual se sonrojo un poco. — Vaya Ranma, eres muy afortunado, te quedaste con la mejor. – dijo él con los ojos brillosos, de lagrimas.

La campana de clases sonó y Akane golpeo un poco el hombro de Ranma para que siguiera caminado. — Vamos Ranma, llegaremos tarde. – el chico asintió y siguió caminando, con la chica de la mano, Akane se divertía con toda la situación. — _"No importa si no nos casamos hoy o mañana, solo sé que de ahora en adelante el estará conmigo y tendremos más momentos como estos y… tal vez algún día podamos compartir una vida juntos" –_ Akane sonrío aun mas. — Deberías hacer esto más seguido.

—…. – Ranma no dijo nada, seguía apenado.

— Oye, ¿me estas escuchando?

— …. – El, no dijo nada. Pero sin duda pensaba. —_"Su mano es tan cálida, sin duda tengo que seguir asiéndolo, espero que todo mejore… de ahora en adelante la tratare mejor"_

— ¡RANMA! – Grito Akane, pero Ranma siguió sin contestarle, para luego desaparecer dentro de la escuela.

_FIN_

_El esperado fin llego, oh si, no se si haya cumplido sus expectativas D: espero haberlos dejado satisfechos, tal vez puse un poco de cursilería pero, era necesario que su relación avanzara de una buena vez -_- Jajaja,espero les guste, gracias por todos su lindos comentarios, sus sugerencias y criticas, ¡MEJORARE! C: cuídense mucho, nos leemos luego y… besitos en sus nalguitas :O :* es con cariño y amor :p_


End file.
